Roxanne Weasley, Often Overlooked
by cookiebook
Summary: Roaxnne Weasley, Smart. Beautiful. Kind. Often Overlooked. As a Ravenclaw, Roxanne was never going to be in the limelight. She wanted to be different and she is. Bestfriends with Olivia Wood, this story begins in Roxanne's fourth year. It's a story about Roxanne's Journey, growing up, learning, changing and loving and eventually how a certain Malfoy comes into it all.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic. I've got about three chapters written but thought I'd post the first to see what you thought. It's about Roxanne and hopefully better than the summary. **

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes I've been over it so hopefully there aren't too many. If there are I apologise and probably don't deserve my English Lit and Lang GCSEs but oh well.. we all make mistakes right?**

**Anyway, enough of my babbling. Hope you like it and please, please, please review! I'm new to this and really want to know what you think. **

**Sorry if its a bit slow to start but it's the start, bear with me**

**Lots of Love, **

**Cookie :) x **

***Memories are in italics and thoughts in italic and bold***

**Chapter 1- Going to Hogwarts **

Molly Weasley had hosted her first 'going to Hogwarts' celebration the year Teddy Lupin, whom she viewed as her eldest grandchild, had left for Hogwarts. Since then she had held a family meal for every grandchild, or group of grandchildren about to leave on the eve of September first. This year was no exception.

Looking around the table Roxanne smiled at the faces of her family. She could remember the meal the night before she had first left for Hogwarts.

_ "If you're not in Gryffindor we'll disown you, you know that?" Ronald Weasley said gesturing to his son and three of his nieces waving about a chicken drumstick across the air in front of them.  
"Oh hush Ronald", Hermione cut in, " and for merlin's sake don't do that with the food"  
Ignoring his wife's nagging, Ron noticed, not for the first time that he had put his foot in it with what he'd said. He had seen the young faces in front of him drop and rushed to redeem himself.  
"It's okay guys, I was only joking. You know that "  
Lily,Lucy and Hugo had laughed with him and continued to eat. Roxanne's silence however went unnoticed by the family._

Roxanne remembered being so upset by her Uncle Ron's so called joke that she'd spent half the night lying awake thinking she would actually lose her family if she wasn't a Gryffindor. Snapping out of her haze she noticed Lily's elbow digging into her ribs.

"C'mon Rox" Lily whispered. Watching her cousin excuse herself Roxanne waited ten minutes before clearing her plate and following her cousin.

Once Roxanne reached her bedroom she quickly pulled out her tracksuit bottoms and hoodie from her drawer, it would be cold outside after all. She then joined Lily on the windowsill of the room.

Whispering in unison the cousins counted to three and jumped. The room Roxy and Lily had been given was at the back of the house facing the garden. Before their first year they had blackmailed Teddy into permanently cushioning a part of the ground below their window, and as it was directly behind the shed, no one other than the girls and Teddy knew about it. Giggling as they landed the girls jumped up and raced off into the night.

They ran across the field and reached the edge of the muggle town that The Burrow was near to. Sneaking through the streets they came to their destination, hopped over the side wall and ran around to the back of the house's garden. They then found a small stone and threw it at the window.

~  
Olivia Wood was cuddled up in bed when she heard the stone hit the glass of her window, as she woke up it took her a few seconds to place the noise and decipher what it meant but when she did, she jumped out of bed, grabbed her warmer clothes, her second broomstick, and like her best friends she jumped into the air outside her window.

Lily and Roxy watched as their best friend jumped on her broomstick and flew down to land gracefully in front of them, giggling the three girls then hugged and after stashing Olivia's broomstick in a bush by the house, they raced off once more. At the bottom of Olivia's garden the girls reached their final destination: their favourite place to be- Olivia's tree house.

The tree house looked like a simple muggle tree house from the outside but the inside had been enlarged and the floor was covered in cushions, blankets and duvets. Across one wall were shelves and shelves of muggle DVD's that the girls all loved and in the middle rested a 32" TV that they had saved for and bought secretly, this tree house was their sanctuary. Every August 31st, the girls would race over to meet Olivia and they would sit and talk into the hours of the morning. This was their freedom before the rush of September 1st and it always had been. It allowed them to talk away from families or school friends. Just the three of them.

The girls were woken by the alarm at five in the morning. They had fallen asleep huddled together and were once again grateful to their muggle alarm that acted as their failsafe. Jumping from the treehouse Olivia flew back into her room while Roxanne and Lily ran home.

After heariung the quiet click of the backdoor lock the girls turned to run up the stairs and make it to hteir room before someone was sent to wake them. Turning sharply Roxanne hit something solid and tall. Wincing as Lily ran into her she slowly looked up expecting a scolding.

Instead she found a smug-looking Fred grinning at them.

"Where've you two been?" he questioned, eyebrow raised.

"Please don't tell mum Fr-" Lily began.

"No wait Lil" Roxanne smiled sweetly at her brother. " Freddie won't do anything. Because even if he did he'd have to explain where he was. It looks like he's just come in through the back were wearing that yesterday and you _never_ get up this early. Am I right big brother?"

"Ah, you got me there little sis, how bout we all just go up and pretend this never happened before we all get caught huh?"

"Sounds like a plan" Roxanne grinned at her older brother, linked arms with him and dragged him up the stairs after Lily.

~  
"ROXANNE KATHERINE WEASLEY. WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE NOW GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW"  
Roxanne was woken up by the sound of her aunt Ginny's voice. Cursing to herself she realised she must've fallen asleep when she and lily had gotten back that morning. Looking at her clock she realised it was half 8 and that she'd missed breakfast. Cursing again at the prospect of no food she grumbled to herself wondering why lily hadn't woken her. She quickly showered pulled on her muggle jeans, converses and a jumper. Rushing down the stairs she hugged her aunt before she could shout. This 'I'm guilty but you love me' hug as Roxanne liked to refer to it was something she had done since she was little and to Roxanne's glee, it still worked.

" I can't believe that still works on me, Rox" Ginny said shaking her head in mock disapproval.  
"love you aunt Gin" Roxanne grinned as she blinked her eye lashes up at her with a childish sweetness in her voice.  
"hrmph, you're lucky you're so sweet Rox" Ginny mocked. "Want me to do your hair?"

" Do you even have to ask?"

Ginny performed a quick curling charm on Roxanne's hair, and although her hair was already curly, the charm turned Roxanne's morning frizz into neat ringlets that cascaded down her then shrunk Roxanne's cases and handed them to her.

"c'mon then sleepy head. Your mum had to take the training session this morning so I'm taking you instead. Fred, Lily, Albus and James are in the car. Your Grandpa insisted on driving you guys today. Everyone else is already at the station" Ginny said over her shoulder as she walked out of the Burrow towards the car.  
Shoving her shrunken cases into her bag, Roxanne followed Ginny, and clambered into the magically enchanced back seat.  
"I hate this" she managed to choke out before she felt the car lurch forward and into the air.

When they arrived at the station she said goodbye to all the remaining uncles and Aunts as well as to her might-as-well –be Uncle, Aunt and big sister, Oliver, Katie and Melanie Wood. Grabbing Olivia, she steered her from her family's clutches and towards the tarin.

Finding the compartment with her cousins in wasn't exactly hard, she could hear their screams from down the carriage. Pushing open the door, Roxanne nudged past her brother and James as they wrestled and fell into the seat beside Lily.

" Looks like someone rushed out of bed this morning" Lily smirked at her.

Roxanne rolled her eyes, " yeah well a certain someone couldn't even be bothered to wake me up, instead I was woken by your screaming mother"

A few of the cousins cringed, knowing Ginny's temper.

" how are you still standing? I'm seventeen and that woman would still kill me if I dared to be a minute late" james wondered aloud.

Roxanne gave her cousin a smug look, " C'mon Jamsie, you know me, I just used the ol' "I'm guilty but you love me" hug and she just laughed"

James shook his head in disbelief and went back to pinning Fred on the compartment floor.

"I know, I'm special." She shrugged as a few of her cousins rolled their eyes. "but that's beside the point. why didn't you wake me lil?"

"I did!"

"You couldn't have!"

"Yes, Roxy I did, I woke you and you said, and I quote ' Lilllllyyyyyy it's a Sunday, leave me alone' you then rolled over and went back to sleep" Lily laughed as the look on Roxy's face showed she remembered.

Roxy grumbled to herself and turned to Fred and James who were now pulling out their stolen stash of W.W.W stock. They grinned with triumph as they showed their cousins what they thought they had managed to steal.

"Freddie, you're not as sneaky as you think, Dad knows you steal his stock but he just lets you because he likes that you take after him and he thinks its good publicity. You two are the best adverts he has."

Fred and James' smiles fell as they realised the truth behind her words and they looked slightly deflated. "oh well, the fact is my dear little Roxy is that we have products and you, don't"

"oh?" Roxy countered before pulling her backpack off her shoulder and shaking it for them to hear.

"how did yo-"

"how cou-"

"dear brother, Jamsie, you forget that though I am three years younger than you two. I am far superior to you in the planning of pranks and theft. While you may initiate more, I, on the other hand never get caught. Now I would like to offer my products and planning services to you this year, but it will cost you"

Her cousins erupted in sniggers at the faces of the two Weasley boys as they realised they had been outsmarted by a fourteen year old.

~  
Staring out of the window at the Scottish countryside, Roxanne finally let it sink in. she was going back to Hogwarts for her fourth year. She couldn't wait!

Jumping at the sound of the door opening, she watched as Olivia's older brother and Hogwart's new Head Boy stormed in. "Stupid fucking Slytherin prefects, I swear I'll kill that bloody Quinn, urgh! She thinks she so bloody amazing just because she's head girl, I swear to merlin I should hex that little smirk right off her ugly face! Argh!"

No one bothered to correct Elliot on his anger or language, they knew better than to get in the way of him when he was on one of his rants. Instead they sat and watched as he let it all out. Rose sat beside Elliott and explained the story.

"well, basically El was leading the prefect meeting, as he should, being head boy and all" Rose grinned " so anyway Quinn walks in, late I might add, shushes him and tells her to sit. I had to hold him down because the supervising teacher was Professor De' sanctis and you know how she can be. So basically Quinn decided she would try to lead the rest of our meeting, completely messed up, chatting a load of rubbish about our roles and then dismissed us all before El could even get back up to finish. Me and Al had to hold him back before he cursed scary really"

The compartment heard a few 'wow's and 'what an arse' but mostly remained silent until Fred and James piped up.

"Don't worry El-" Fred began

"We'll get her for you" James finished.

Roxanne shook her head, this is what her dad and his twin had apparently been like, and if there wasn't the obvious difference between skin colour and hair colour, Roxanne was sure they would pass for twins.

At that moment the compartment fell back into its easy chatter with Molly muttering something about being a responsible calm head boy, to which Elliott responded with his longest finger.

~  
The rest of the journey seemed to pass by without much event, the Weasleys were visited by the Scamander twins whom only Roxanne and Olivia could apart, and Neville's daughter Alice Longbottom. Eventually though they left as the train neared Hogsmead Station.

**A/N:**

**So, what did you think? **

**Doesn't have to be long, just a quick few words on what you think please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Just realised I hadn't put a disclaimer in chapter one, _oh no, you must've thought I was J.K and owned Harry Potter and all the characters!  
_**no?**okay. well I don't. Yes this is my official disclaimer people, for the whole fic, because I really can't be bothered to add it to every chapter, I'd forget anyway.**

** I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CHARACTERS THAT YOU RECOGNISE FROM J.K'S WRITING.**

**Want to dedicate this Chapter to Peter'sPan, my first and only reviewer so far. You literally made my day and I hope you're still with me! **

**Okay so, this is Chapter 2, I hope you guys like it, I know there's a lot of dialogue but I'm hoping it worked. **

**So, without further ado... ENJOY!**

**Love Cookie x**

**Chapter 2- Back Home**

Sitting in the great hall watching the fidgeting first years, Roxanne thought back to her own sorting and could still remember just how nervous she was.

**_This is It_**_. Roxanne thought. The moment she had been dreading for the past few days, weeks even. She was about to be called. Trying to keep calm, Roxanne tried to remind herself that her house wouldn't matter. She tried to tell herself that her Grandma would still love her just the same. She failed. Roxanne just couldn't shake the feeling that her family would think less of her if she was anything other than a Gryffindor. _

_"WEASLEY, LUCINDA"_

_Lucy cringed at the use of her full name and Roxanne watched as the small girl skipped over to the sorting stool. Neville placed the hat on Lucy's deep red curls and moments later the hat called,_

_"GRYFFINDOR"_

_Roxanne couldn't help but feel even more disappointed as she stood watching yet another cousin join the rest of the remaining Weasleys at the Gryffindor table._

**_I'm next._**_**I'm next.**__**I'm next.**__ Roxanne chanted to herself._

_"WEASLEY, ROXANNE" professor Longbottom called._

_Roxanne noticed the silence that seemed to present itself at every Potter or Weasley sorting. Fred had once told her it was the same for him and James too. Staggering forwards Roxanne felt a strange presence inside her head._

_ "Another Weasley, eh?" she heard the hat question. She wasn't exactly sure if the hat had spoken aloud or if the voice was solely in her head. Keeping quite Roxanne allowed the hat to continue._

_"Hmm, it seems you are a little different though. Quite an all-rounder I see… Where to put you..?"  
Roxanne focused on the hat's words yet failed to notice the murmurs beginning across the hall at the unusual concept of a long Weasley sorting. _

_"You could fit anywhere you know that? You could do anything, be anything. More than just a Weasley. But only... if that is what you want Roxanne. Do you understand me?"_

_"I think so" Roxanne had thought back, hoping he would hear._

_"Good. Well in that case, I think I have made my decision… "The hat had stated mentally._

_"RAVENCLAW!" he shouted, louder than usual._

Roxanne had remembered the shock of the hall and the delay in applause as the Gryffindors realised it was not their place to clap the loudest. She had been grateful to Lorcan and Lysander who had stood quickly and led the Ravenclaws' cheers.

Now though, Roxanne was relaxed and happy to watch the first years be sorted, she cheered for all of the new Ravenclaws but mostly just waited for the feast to begin. She felt good at Hogwarts, it was her home away from home.

~  
Sitting in the Ravenclaw common room, Roxy looked around and couldn't believe she was in her fourth year already. She stared up at the ceiling, a group of seventh years had bewitched it to be cloud less sky blue in the day and a starry sky at night and the Eagles had liked it so much they'd left it. That had been during Roxy's second year. The common room walls were a very light shade of blue, almost cream, and the couches around the room were the navy of their uniforms and emblem. The floors were deep oak boards and had been altered to feel like carpet, they felt so soft that the majority of the house lounged around in their socks or slippers all the time. Sinking into her favourite long sofa, Roxanne waited for Olivia to join her. She sat and listened to Lorcan, as a Ravenclaw prefect, show the first years their new home for the next seven years.

"So, guys, you're in the Ravenclaw Tower right now. It's in the west of the castle but most people know it as the Astronomy Tower. You see that statue over there?" Lorcan pointed across the circular room. As their common room was in the tower the room was circular and very large. The couches and armchairs were also rounded and were arranged in smaller circles about the room.

"Behind that statue of Rowena Ravenclaw is the Ravenclaw library. It's our own personal library and you can just take books but not out of the tower. If you fail to return a book within two days it will automatically go back to its place. But that doesn't mean you should leave them lying around and wait for them to return. To the left, is the staircase to the boy's dorm and to the right, a staircase to the girl's. No boys in the girl's dorms after 7pm or before 7am. If you try to get in when you shouldn't or stay behind after seven then let's say you'll be compelled not to… If you need to find a prefect, we'll be in the dorms labelled prefects, pretty simple really. Now, the other houses may not know where your common room is or how to get in, it's not a particular secret though so if you want to invite friends over feel free, however it is you who must bring them in. the password used to be based on a riddle however it can take up quite a lot of time so we just have passwords now. The password will be changed every month and posted on the noticeboard over there." He pointed.

"You'll get your timetable in the morning. Breakfast starts at 7. Lessons begin at 9. You must be in the common room by eight, no exceptions. I think that's about it. Oh and, remember, we are Ravenclaws, so don't do anything stupid." Lorcan finished and herded the first years towards the statue.

He then sat down and sunk into the chair beside Roxanne.

"Great speech there prefect." Roxanne giggled as Lorcan sighed and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Ugh. I really wish I hadn't been chosen this year, I mean how does it benefit me?"

"Hmm, well there's that bathroom Fred told me about, prefects now get a dorm room to themselves, a later curfew and the sixth year girls seem to have this thing about dating prefects, no?"

"Ah, I see the appeal now. Thanks Rox" Lorcan laughed. Then sighed, "But I still have to act responsibly, and that sucks."

"Wrong again my little fierce one; you can act as irresponsibly as you want… Just don't get caught." She grinned mischievously.

"You could've been a Slytherin, you know that?"

"So I've been told." Roxanne smiled, "But I think a Slytherin might've been a step too far for a Weasley. Don't you?"

"Oh yes definitely, but to be honest I never thought you'd end up a Ravenclaw either."

"Nobody did" Roxanne mused.

"I suppose not, but you're not exactly a conventional Weasley, are you?"

"Is it the lack of shocking red hair? Or freckles?" Roxanne mocked.

"The freckles definitely" he grinned back at her.

Roxanne laughed as Lysander approached them.

"What's all this about then? Lorc, are prefects allowed to laugh?"

"How _did _you get so funny? and no we were just discussing that Roxy's lack of freckles must be the reason she's so different"

"You have no freckles?! What?! I thought you were a Weasley."

Lysander sat on Roxanne's lap and held her face close. Searching for freckles.

"Ow, Ly, you-re he-avy" she wheezed.

"1, 2, 3, 4 , 5, 6… 9" Lysander grinned triumphantly, "It's okay Rox you do have freckles, nine of them"

"Where?" both Roxy and Lorcan asked simultaneously.

"Just there under her right eye, see?" Lysander pointed to the few pale freckles Roxanne had on her face.

Lorcan nodded, "Congrats, I guess you're not adopted, after all"

At that point, Lysander stood up and moved Roxy along, sitting on the other side of her so that she was sandwiched between the two muscled boys.

"You know Lorc, as prefect I think you're meant to stop your brother from harassing pretty girls"

Roxanne felt her ears turn red at the voice of Scorpius Malfoy and adjusted her hair, covering them. **_Stupid Weasley trait. _**She thought cursing the trademark Weasley embarrassed red ears. She looked up at the brunette and teased, "Could anyone stop Lysander from harassing people?"

"You always make a compelling point don't you Rox? How was your summer?" Scorpius walked around the sofa and pulled a chair to sit in front of them.

"I do try. And not too bad, visited my muggle grandma in London then to her holiday home in France. It was pretty awesome, sun, swimming pool and she has horses so all in all good. You?"

"Not as exciting as yours it seems. Dad was at work a lot and mum was busy with the girls so I just spend the majority of it with these two idiots"

"I'll show you idiot!" Lorcan shouted as the boys jumped at Scorpius and together all three of them fell to the floor laughing. The boys pinned him down and shouted over to Roxy.

"Hey, Rox! Tickle him!" Roxanne tried to shush them accusing them of making a scene but looking around she realised the common room was empty. Shrugging she jumped off of the sofa and joined the twins in tickling Scorpius.

"Guys- st- I can-t br-ea-the. Ple-as" the three halted their attack, deciding he'd had enough, they sank back into the magical floor boards. Smiling Roxanne yawned.

"You can't be tired already Rox?" Scorpius teased. "You know guys I think Roxy here should stay awake with us for a little longer. I think it's about time we checked out your personal dorm Lorc" he grinned.

Lorcan agreed and stood leading them to his dorm, "It's unfair you know? Girls are allowed in our dorms after hours but we're not allowed in theirs. It's sexist"

"For a Ravenclaw you can be pretty dense Lorc. It's because as females we are the superior gender, therefore we can be trusted more than you cavemen"

"Cavemen?" Scorpius asked confused at the muggle term.

"It's a muggle thing Scor. But anyway Rox I know you hate to be wrong but there are plenty of girls that I wouldn't class as superior or more trust worthy. They'd be more likely to attack you than a boy would."

"Fair point, but I hardly class Samantha the slut or her type as female. They're another species entirely"

The boys laughed at Roxanne's particularly accurate assessment of Samantha Jones and her followers in the sixth year.

"Honestly she's so thick I don't understand how she's a Ravenclaw. I mean, Nev asked me to tutor her in Herbology this year. Can you believe that? She's two years older than me"

The boys rolled their eyes, "Roxy, you could probably tutor me in most of my subjects. You're a genius."

"Well… I do hate to brag, but… oh well okay, I guess I am" Roxanne giggled and lay on Lorcan's bed. Sinking into his blue silk sheets she lay on her side and looked down at the boys sitting on the floor.

"So Scorp, what's the plan? You wanted me up after all"

"Well, I thought it'd be nice to have a fresh face after putting up with these ugly mugs this holiday"

"Hey! We are great looking" they shouted in unison. "Well, I know I am" Lysander added with a smirk.

"I'm good looking aren't I Rox?" Lysander pressed.

"I'm better looking though aren't I?" Lorcan asked.

"Well boys I'd love to inflate your rather large egos but I'm afraid I have a moral consci-"

Roxanne was cut off by the twins tickling her sides. "Roxy, are we or are we not the most beautiful human beings you have ever laid eyes upon?"

"Oka-y ok-ay, yes! Ju-st sto- please" she managed to choke out through fits of uncontrollable laughter.

Scorpius leant back grinning, "Not so funny when it's you is it Rox? Though guys, she didn't technically say you were good looking."

The twins sat back grinning and Roxanne flopped into the covers out of breath. Beating them to it she glared at Scorpius and repeated, "You are the most beautiful human beings I have ever laid eyes upon, now please no more tickling"

Satistfied, Lysander hopped off the bed and stood, "And on that note, I think I'll go to bed now and dream sweetly of my indisputable beauty."

"Hey Ly, you know if you dream of yourself, you're kinda dreaming of Lorcan too?"

"Ew, Rox why so logical? Now I'm going to have nightmares!"

Laughing as Lysander left the room, Roxanne joined Scorpius on the floor as Lorcan lifted his trunk onto the bed to unpack.

"You could levitate it you know?"

"I think he just wants to show you his new muscles " Scorpius whispered. " don't you Lorc?" he spoke more loudly.

"Don't I what?" Lorcan asked over his shoulder as he began to unpack.

"Want to show off your new muscles to Roxy?" Scorpius grinned.

"Scorp let's not get jealous. You have a girlfriend so what would it matter if I wanted to show off to Roxy over here? Besides if I really wanted to show my muscles I'd just do this."

Lorcan grinned at his friend and pulled off his shirt to reveal a tanned and well-built chest, complete with a six pack that Roxanne knew hadn't been there before the summer.

"Nice abs Lorc" Roxanne commented. Not even blushing at the familiar sight of Lorcan's upper body that she'd seen numerous times before in the Quidditch changing rooms after games.

"Thanks Rox." Lorcan poked his tongue out at Scorpius and turned to continue his unpacking, sending different objects zooming around the room. Scorpius pulled Roxanne onto his lap just as Lorcan's shoes flew towards her to the back of the room.

"Watch it." She laughed.

Settling in Scorpius' lap Roxanne felt herself relax into the warm arms that now encircled her waist and rested on her stomach.

"So Scorp, who's the new girl toy, sorry… I mean friend, of course."

"Ha Ha very original, and she's called Melanie, Bridgewater, know her?"

"Yeah, another bimbo I'm to tutor this year. Potions I think. Hangs with Samantha? She's a fifth year though isn't she? Not too young?"

"She does indeed but nope." Scorpius answered, popping the 'p'. "There's not much age difference between us. She's oldest in her year, 16 tomorrow and I won't be seventeen until August so technically we'll be the same age." She could almost feel Scorpius smile behind her.

"Oh yeah, you're an August baby. Aw. You planning on anything special for a birthday treat?" Roxanne turned and winked at him.

"I took her out to Diagon Alley before school started for an early thing but really I haven't bothered too much. Only been dating for a couple weeks. Wait, your birthday's September right? Umm… the 10th?"

"Yep, can't wait, fifteen just seems so much better than fourteen."

"You won't feel any different but you're right. It sounds much older and mature. Though you're pretty mature for your age already. Well…"

"When I want to be?"

"Precisely."

Roxanne smiled, yawning again and leaned back into Scorpius' chest resting her head against him she fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

"She's crashed." He whispered to Lorcan.

"Thought so." He answered, now sitting beside him.

"I sometimes forget just how young she is, you know?" Scorpius turned to face him.

"Yeah me too, I mean we talk to her just like she's our age and sometimes I think there are things we should censor but don't. I mean she's just so mature and even looks older than she really is. It's hard to remember she's only 14. She's always been like a little sister to me but now it's more like she's our best friend" Lorcan admitted candidly.

"She'll be fifteen in nine days" Scorpius thought aloud. "You got her anything?"  
"'Course, you?"

"Yeah, what shall I do with her? Can't put her in her own dorm but I feel bad for waking her"

"You're right, put her on my bed let her sleep." Lorcan conjured two sleeping bags on the floor for himself and Scorpius, "You wanna stay?"

"Sure. We'll have to wake her earlier tomorrow. Might look a bit weird if she walks into her dorm things untouched in the morning."

"Okay" Lorcan reached over to set his alarm for 5.30 just to be safe. Scorpius lifted Roxanne and drawing back the covers, placed her in Lorcan's sheets. Carefully removing her shoes he recovered her and stroked her cheek before turning away.

**A/N:**

**So, how was it?**

**DFTR! - Don't Forget To Review!**

**x **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Okay so thanks again to the two new reviews you left. **

**Thanks to the guest, who left quite a long one, you weren't overly critical and i get everything you said, i agree too. it's my first fic and I'm just trying to get started here, not really sure where it's all going yet. So sorry if it's a little choppy for a while. I'm sure it'll improve when i get more used to it. well, I hope it does. But yeah, thanks for the review, i appreciate it.**

**I noticed a little mistake in chapter 1 where i said Roxanne couldn't tell the twins apart, that was before i decided they'd be so close, so if anyone noticed that, don't worry it will be corrected.**

**So, this is Chapter three. i think I've been updating pretty quickly at the moment but I'd had a lot written out. I have one last exam and should get back to revision for that so you probably won't see any more chapters after this for quite a while, till the end of the month at least.**

**Hope you guys like it, criticisms and reviews welcome. Just don't be Slytherin about it. :P **

**(Poor Joke, I know)**

**So... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 – The morning after the night before**

Roxanne was confused. Confusion wasn't a feeling she was used to, nor one she enjoyed. What had confused Roxanne on that particular morning was the strange noise coming from her alarm. Reaching out to the right, she slammed her palm towards her bedside table, hitting, nothing. Just the table.

**_What the? _**Roxanne thought groggily.

She sat up and felt the haze of confusion lift as she remembered where she was, turning off Lorcan's alarm, Roxanne giggled at the sight of the two sleeping boys. Roxanne couldn't believe that the alarm hadn't woken them. Taking advantage of their rare silence and stillness, Roxanne studied the faces of two of the boys she had become very close to over the past four years.

Lorcan was usually pale but his creamy skin now held a hint of bronze, his eyes were hidden behind long blonde lashes but Roxanne knew their golden green colour as well as she knew her own hazel irises. His blonde hair fell in semi- loose curls across his face and now reached the base of his neck. He had a quite a strong jaw but it didn't look out of place on his tall and muscular body.  
She thought of Lysander who, outwardly indistinguishable, had a different way of carrying himself. Roxanne couldn't verbalise exactly how she, unlike so many others knew the difference between the twins, she just _felt _it. Her gaze drifted to the second sleeping form. Like Lorcan, his face held a slight tan. **_Quidditch _**she thought, they were probably playing it over the summer. Smiling she looked at Scorpius' hair which fell across his forehead, his usual style of 'calculated mess' as he called it, looking less 'calculated' and more 'mess'. When Roxanne had first met Scorpius he had been a blonde, more of a honey blonde than white blonde, but a blonde nonetheless. In Roxanne's third year, and Scorpius' fifth, she'd been playing truth or dare with the boys and Olivia by the lake one Saturday. Scorpius had just dared Olivia to jump into the lake and as her friend sat by her shivering, Roxanne decided revenge was in order, on Olivia's behalf of course. She had dared him to dye his hair brown to match her own and to her shock, he had. And since then, Scorpius had sported a chocolate brown hue that over the summer had become a medium brown, in Roxanne's opinion, suiting him even better.

Deciding she should leave before she felt too creepy, Roxanne left Lorcan's room softly clicking the door shut behind her.

Roxanne had snuck back in, showered, dressed, unpacked and was ready for the day. Almost. Her hair had become more and more of a problem for Roxanne, being mixed race her hair was a mixture of her mum's thick afro and father's dead straight hair. The result being a softer, finer version of her mum's afro, that when wet formed beautiful ringlets but when dry became frizzy and just down right annoying. She had grown it down her back and it now reached her waist in unruly curls and would knot if she left it out. Deciding she couldn't be bothered to try to use a beauty spell as they never went as well or lasted as long when she did them, Roxanne semi- tamed her hair into a loose bun atop her head. Glancing at the clock, Roxanne grabbed her book and decided to read in the common room until Olivia woke.

"Boo!"

Roxanne didn't even jump at the sound of Olivia's voice behind her or her hands on her shoulders. As a seeker, she had an incredible awareness of her surroundings, so always knew when Olivia would sneak up on her. That, and the fact that for someone so small, Olivia could make a lot of noise when she walked.

"Aww, Rox, can't you even pretend to jump? Just once? For me?" Olivia jumped on the sofa and lay across it, her head in Roxanne's lap, fluttering her eyelashes.

"When you surprise me, I'll jump" Roxanne promised, grinning down at her best friend.

Sighing knowing the likelihood of such an occurrence, Olivia sat up and faced Roxanne. Pulling out a purple leather bound book, she placed it in Roxy's lap.

"this, Roxanne is your new best friend. Well, second best friend 'cos you know. I'm irreplaceable."

Roxanne picked up the book, flipping it open, she read the neat elegant writing on the first page:

**_Roxy, this is for you. _**

**_I know how much your hair bothers you and I think, no I know, this'll help. Olive has one too now but yours has spells and potions I modified a little for you. Stuff like this has never been that effective for you but I'm hoping to change that. It's all from my salons and new range plus a few extras the public don't get. You get to brew your own! You're a genius so it shouldn't be a problem._**

**_Seriously though Rox, no one but you and Olive have these recipes so please look after them. I'd be out of business if they got out._**

**_Take care and enjoy,_**

**_Lots of Love,_**

**_Your (almost) big sister,_**

**_Mel xx_**

Roxanne jumped out of her seat, squealing with excitement. Olivia just sat with a huge grin knowing how much this would mean to her friend. She had meant to give it to her the night before but she'd fallen asleep early.

Roxanne continued to jump around stupidly in circles, not caring if anyone saw. She was so excited! She'd finally be able to control her hair!

Melanie Wood was 21 and upon leaving Hogwarts with amazing NEWTs across the board, she'd surprised everyone by opening her own salon and producing her own range of beauty spells and potions. In the past two years, Mel had become a success in both the Magical and Muggle world, expanding her chain, ' Mel's Miracles' wider and wider. Melanie had always been like an older sister to Roxy and her choices inspired Roxanne further as Melanie had made her success without the famous Wood name defining her.

Desperate to try out some spells or potions, Roxanne raced towards the statue, literally running into a familiar chest.

"Ow"

"Whoa there Rox, I know I'm the most beautiful human being you've ever laid eyes upon but don't worry there's plenty Scamander to go around." Lysander said with a wink.

Rolling her eyes, Roxanne told Lysander how sleazy he sounded and continued upstairs shouting to Olivia that she'd meet her at breakfast.

Roxanne had never felt so confident or beautiful. She looked back at her reflection and loved it. Roxanne had hazel eyes with hints of green and gold near her pupil and light brown tanned skin. She had a beauty spot half way up her right cheek, another on her left temple and now noticed the freckles beneath her eye that Lysander had counted. Her chocolate hair, once frizzy and uncontrollable now fell in shiny sleek curls a little past her waist. She'd also added slight highlights to her hair at Melanie's suggestion that really did bring out the colour of her eyes. Her skin, that had been relatively clear before now was blemish free and evenly toned. Without any makeup, for which Roxanne was incredibly grateful- she hated makeup mostly because of the girls who wore it but also because she couldn't be bothered to apply any. That morning, Roxanne felt like a new person and couldn't wait to try potions for different effects from her new second-best-friend, Mel's Miracle book.

Scorpius was gobsmacked. He was completely lost for words at the girl sat opposite him. Scorpius had always thought Roxanne to be beautiful but now… she was stunning. **_Absolutely stunning. _**He thought. Nudging Lorcan and Lysander on either side of him and gesturing to Roxanne, who now sat side on, engrossed in a conversation with Olivia.

Like Scorpius, the twins had stared open mouthed at the transformation of their best friend slash little sister figure and they too thought she looked stunning. And even older! The twins were shocked, yes, but decided that they would have all day to speak to Roxanne verses the short time they had for breakfast. They were once again engrossed by the plates of food in front of them.

Scorpius however, was unable to take his eyes off of her. He sat watching her laugh with Olivia and couldn't understand how one girl could attract his attention so much. Sure, other girls had attracted him but that was usually with their legs or other assets, never something as simple as their face or laugh. Pondering this, he returned to his food, only to be interrupted by an annoying squeal.

"Scorpiusssssss! Guess what today is?" Florence Bridgewater whispered in his ear. Scorpius assumed this was an attempt to be seductive yet found her interruption simply annoying at the most.

"Oh yeah, Happy Birthday babe" Scorpius turned and said to her. Kissing her on the cheek, he turned back to his breakfast and continued to eat. This however was obviously not what she had expected.

"Move" she spat at Lorcan who scooted over, ready to enjoy the show.

Florence sat next to Scorpius, and tapped him.

"Yes?" he raised an eyebrow at her and heard Lorcan wince. **_Obviously the wrong thing to say _**he thought.

"Scorpius, it's my birthday today." She spoke slowly with a surprising amount of venom in her voice. "Your girlfriend's birthday today and all I get is a kiss on the cheek!" Florence's voice had begun at a whisper but slowly started to draw the attention of the surrounding Ravenclaw's.

"Look, bab-"

"_Don't _babe me Scorpius Malfoy. I'm not happy with you right now, and it's going to take a lot to make it up to me. I expect to see you soon." And with that Florence stood, flicked her dirty blonde hair over her shoulder and sashayed out of the great hall.

Scorpius was left with the sniggers of all of those who watched and a look from Lorcan.

"Probably wasn't the best way to handle that mate." Lorcan added.

"I know" Scorpius admitted putting his head into his arms on the table. "Now I've got to 'make it up to her'" he air quoted with a hidden grimace.

"Scorp, you don't seem to like her, remind me again why you're dating her?" Lysander questioned.

**_Ugh _**Scorpius groaned both inwardly and outwardly. "I don't know how it first happened. She was at one of Mum's parties and I guess I was bored. But I've been trying to end it ever since. She just won't listen. I thought if I didn't get her anything she'd break up with me. But alas, not even that." Scorpius sighed and stood. "I'm going to find her, see if I can break it off"

"Good Luck mate" the twins said together with a laugh.

Roxanne walked down the stairs towards the dungeons and her first lesson- potions with Professor Slughorn- and felt more eyes watching her than usual.

She turned at the shout of her name, to see Lily, red hair bouncing as she ran towards her. Lily jumped into her arms squealing, "I _love _hair Rox! You look so HOT!"

Laughing, Roxy detatched herself from her cousin, "Thanks Lil, so you looking forward to potions?"

"With you? Of course." Lily linked arms with Roxy and steered her into the class, grabbing the desk at the back of the room, nearest the door.

Ravenclaw had Potions with the Gryffindors that morning. And the girls sat and watched as the rest of the class filed in. Professor Slughorn entered through the door, stopping at the girls' table.

"Ah Roxanne how pleasant to see you again. I expect you'll do brilliantly this year, as always. Though I'd like you to remain behind after class, I have something I would like to discuss with you."

"Yes sir" Roxanne smiled, continuing with setting up her cauldron.

"Oh hello there Lily, how are your parents? You look more and more like your name sake each day. Pass on my greetings to you parents will you?"

"Thank you sir, and I will" Lily replied, inwardly rolling her eyes at Slughorn's obsession with her family.

"Excellent" Slughorn smiled, gliding off towards the front of the class.

The potions class that morning had been just as boring as usual for Roxanne. The potion they had been asked to make was a sleeping draught and while the class struggled with the process and then eventually with staying awake, Roxanne had finished and cast a bubble head charm around herself as not to inhale the fumes.

Bottling her potion and vanishing the residue, Roxanne handed her potion into Slughorn.

"Another excellent potion here I see Roxanne, this is what I aimed to talk to you about. Seeing as the class are most drowsy I might as well speak to you now. I would like for you to join my fifth year class and take your potions OWL this year. I feel it would be better and perhaps more challenging for you. Of course it would require some changes to your timetable, but the fifth years have potions when you have your free lessons, while you would have to give those up you would have a free lesson during all your scheduled potion classes. Simple enough I'd imagine. So, what do you think Roxanne? It is of course your choice but I deem it would be greatly beneficial to you."

Roxanne thought for a few seconds and processed his words, she had read all the fifth year syllabus and it seemed much more exciting than the current syllabus she was on. Taking her OWL in fourth year too! Even Aunt Hermione hadn't done that, though granted she'd been busier with saving the world. Roxanne decided it would be much more interesting and would mean she would have one less OWL to take next year.

"Okay sir, I'll do it" she answered with a grin.

"Good, good, okay your timetable will change automatically, I look forward to seeing you in my OWL class tomorrow Miss Weasley. You may leave now"

Roxanne looked at the clock, she had another twenty minutes before Herbology and decided it was nice enough weather to take a walk outside. Leaving the building Roxanne walked around the lake towards her favourite spot by the water's edge, only to find it already occupied. She saw Scorpius leaning against the tree, eyes closed, seeming to be in deep thought. Deciding it would be rude to interrupt him, Roxanne turned to leave.

"I don't bite Rox" Scorpius said with a small smile, still unmoving, eyes closed.

"I thought you were busy, I know how hard it is for you to think" Roxanne teased to hide her surprise at how perceptive he was.

"Good one Rox, but probably better on a non- Ravenclaw"

"I'll admit, not my best. But even the hat makes mistakes" Roxanne laughed as she sat next to him.

Leaning against the tree Roxanne breathed in the clean air and felt utterly at peace, closing her eyes like Scorpius she sat with him in companionable silence.

"So what are you doing out of lessons? It's not like you to skip class" Scorpius began, opening his eyes taking the opportunity to study her face. He couldn't believe even she hadn't known she had freckles, he'd noticed them two years ago. Once again he was captivated by her, everything about her seemed to draw him in, he felt slightly strange never having felt like this before. Deciding it was because he knew her so well and had never had a close female friend that he wasn't dating, Scorpius shook his thoughts away.

"Slughorn let me go early. And guess what?!" Roxanne's eyes suddenly snapped open and she jumped forward towards Scorpius, accidently head butting him.

"Ow" she moaned, distracted, cradling her head. "You have a hard head"

"Yeah, well yours is harder" he retorted.

"That was weak Scor" she smiled. "Anyway, what I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted by your skull, was that I'm taking my potions owl this year!" Roxanne squealed, eyes shining at the prospect of learning and advancement. Though she sometimes tried to hide it, Scorpius and those who were closest to her knew that Roxanne loved learning. For her, learning was a privilege and she hated those who took it for granted, probably the reason she disliked Samantha so strongly.

"Wow, that's brilliant Rox" Scorpius shared in her infectious excitement, grabbing her and squeezing her to his chest, the momentum of the hug caused them to topple and Roxanne landed on her back with Scorpius' arms either side of her and his face merely centimetres from hers.

"I'm so proud of you Rox, well done" Roxanne smiled in return at Scorpius who seemed not to have noticed the position they were in.

"Thanks" Roxanne breathed, noticing her voice was a little different, blaming it on the fact that Scorpius had probably winded her. She did however notice her ears going red and the fact that her hands were still around Scorpius, resting on his lower back. A little over whelmed, Roxanne cleared her throat and began to sit.

Scorpius smirked noticing her ears redden and sat up bringing Roxanne with him. For some reason her didn't want to let her go, so leaning against the tree he sat with his arm over her shoulder, allowing her to use it as a pillow against the bark.

Roxanne felt herself compelled again to sink towards the warmth of his body, this time she could not blame it on tiredness. As a logical person, Roxanne hated feelings she couldn't explain so decided that Scorpius was simply such a good friend that she just felt completely comfortable with him, yes that was it.

"So, Scor, what are you doing out here?" She asked, filing the silence between them.

"Free lesson, and before you ask, yes I should be studying but as this is the first lesson of the year, I have yet to be given homework" He smiled.

Again Roxanne felt her ears redden, **_How does he know me so well? _** She wondered, now lost for words. He had known exactly what she was about to ask and she couldn't think of anything more to say so instead smiled, leaned into him and closed her eyes once more.

Sitting in Herbology with Alice Longbottom, Roxanne wasn't entirely focused. She couldn't help but think back to her meeting with Scorpius at the lake, since then she had had a cold feeling and wanted nothing more to return to the warmth of his arms. Shaking her head she pushed thoughts of him to the side and returned to work with Alice. They were the top two students in the class, Herbology being the only subject where Roxanne was bettered by someone else. But as it was Alice, she didn't feel resentful of the fact, simply pleased for the girl who was so kind and fair.

Alice was the only daughter of Neville Longbottom and Lowenna Taylor. For Alice, being at Hogwarts was a chance to become closer to her dad, whom she had only seen on weekends and Holidays before she came to the school. This was, Roxanne thought the reason she tried so hard in Herbology, to impress him.

Alice and Roxanne finished their work on the Bubotuber ahead of the class by a good few minutes, which they spent catching up and talking about their holidays. Alice had spent hers with her parents in Cornwall with her maternal grandparents, who mad in their old age, had somehow bought a dragon egg which hatched under Alice's bed one night. Of course Neville had handed the dragon over to the correct authorities, but it had still made for an interesting time.

By the end of the day Roxanne was exhausted. After Potions and Herbology, Roxanne had had Charms, Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures. After dinner, Roxanne would have Astronomy with the Slytherins and was not looking forward to it. The only saving factor was that she wouldn't have to walk far from the common room.

Sitting once again in her favourite seat Roxanne began on her Transfiguration essay, she knew it wasn't due till next week but wanted to get it out of the way, plus she actually enjoyed the transfiguration homework she was set, not that she would admit it.

Beginning the foot long essay on Cross-species Transfiguration, Roxanne was so engrossed in her work that for the first time in her life, Olivia was able to sneak up on her.

"Boo!" Olivia shouted into Roxy's ear. Roxanne jumped, her quill and ink falling to the floor.

Whipping out her wand, Roxanne vanished the mess and cleaned her essay of ink splotches. She turned to glare at Olivia but was met with an unwavering triumphant grin. Smiling at her friend's apparent happiness Roxanne rolled her eyes and continued her essay.

"Rox, I did it! I finally did it!" still grinning, Olivia flopped beside Roxanne and leaned her head on her shoulder, "I can't believe it- I finally scared the enigma that is Roxanne Weasley."

"Liv, did you have something to tell me?" Roxanne asked knowing her friend would be easily distracted by her achievement.

"Oh yeah, Ly said we have Quidditch after dinner" Olivia remembered.

"What? Liv, we have astronomy after dinner, and besides, he hasn't even held try outs."

"That's what I said, but he says there's only going to be one chaser opening this year so we might as well practice."

"Well we're going to have to tell him we can't - Astronomy tonight."

"C'mon Rox, you don't even like Astronomy and you're still top of the class, missing one lesson won't affect you. Just skip, Grayson won't care. You know it."

"Liv, it's the first day…" Roxanne hesitated.

"Exactly. C'mon she probably won't even notice we're not there" Olivia reasoned.

Despite her better judgement, Roxanne allowed herself to be persuaded, partly because she hated Astronomy, partly because she hated the Slytherins in her year, but mostly because she loved Quidditch and didn't want to miss a second of it.

"Fine" She answered as Olivia grinned happily.

**A/N: **

**Thoughts?**

**C'mon guys, review, for me? **

**Pretty please? **

**Love Cookie xx **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay I'm SOOOOOOO sorry. I feel like i've abandoned you. I promise i haven't i've been doing work experience at a canine hydrotherapy centre and trust me, that shit is tiring! (google it if you wanna know!)**

**Shout out to my new favouriter Fishy56789 and as always the people who have reviewed, especially you ProfessorMcGonagal (sorry if that's not the actual name, it's from memory) as you are the only one to have reviewed repeatedly.**

**I don't want to put you guys off or mean to have a go, if i'm annoying you, feel free to skip ahead, it's just if you don't review i don't know how well i'm doing and it's hard to know what you like or what i should do to improve. So please, just review nothing seriously long, just a short opinion or suggestion. Plot ideas welcome too. **

**anyway, enough of this shit, keep reading. LOVE YOU!**

**Cookie xx **

**Chapter 4- Quidditch Practice, A Letter and Confusion**

Roxanne couldn't eat a thing that evening. Usually she would be devouring all she could get her hands on until he hunger was quelled. But not that evening, her stomach was a bundle of nerves. She couldn't believe she was going to skip a class! Now, Roxanne wasn't the most perfectly behaved student, she'd gotten up to quite a lot of mischief in her time at Hogwarts but, skipping a class was a completely different thing for her. It was so obvious! Roxanne had a fondness for stealth and slyness- perhaps why she could've been a Slytherin- she hated the idea that something bad could be traced back to her. Roxanne would do anything she could get away with, and for her skipping class felt like something she wouldn't get away with.

Deciding she probably wouldn't eat much more. Roxanne stood, stating she wanted to fly a bit before practice. She exited the great hall and walked towards the locker room, _Accio_ing her broom at the same time.

Roxanne held her right hand out to the side as she walked, palm facing upwards awaiting the smooth wood of her Firebolt 4000. Instead Roxanne was surprised by a soft warm hand fitting into hers. Before she could look over her shoulder, the hand pulled her into the changing room closing the door.

Scorpius was an observant person. There wasn't much that escaped his notice, he was good at reading people and nine times out of ten his assumptions would be right. Sitting next to Lorcan and Lysander as they talked animatedly about the first night-time Quidditch practice of the year, he noticed Roxanne wasn't eating. Studying her in more detail he noticed her shoulders were slightly slumped and her brow was furrowed what looked like confusion. Wondering what was wrong with his friend, Scorpius decided he would ask if she was okay. Just as he was about to speak, Roxanne stood.

"See you guys later yeah. Going to take a couple laps of the pitch before practice." Roxanne smiled at her friends and received nods from Olivia, Lorcan and Lysander. Scorpius tried to make eye contact but she had already turned and he could only watch her leave.

Roxanne had gasped slightly at the sudden intrusion to her palm and the feeling of being pulled through the door. The hand had left hers but she was now in a closed off locker room with a stranger. Flicking on the lights, Roxanne internally sighed with relief. Scorpius.

"What was that for?" Roxanne questioned, confused at his abrupt behaviour.

"Wanted to speak to you before the guys got here" he panted slightly, he had obviously ran to catch her up. Holding out her broom to her, Scorpius looked hesitant.

"Roxy, what's wrong?" he asked quietly. Her behaviour had been so unusual for her he worried something was seriously wrong.

She laughed. "Scorpius, nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong?"

"You didn't eat today" he almost accused, "I know there's something wrong Rox, you can tell me"

"It's nothing really" Roxanne shrugged and sat down, silently _Accio_ing her Quidditch kit.

"Rox, you can tell me anything, you know that right?" Scorpius sat next to her, angling himself so he faced her.

"Yeah I know. But honestly Scorp, it's fine. I was just a little conflicted. It's stupid, you'd laugh" Roxanne admitted softly, looking in her lap and catching her bag out of the air as it flew towards her through the window.

"I promise I won't laugh" Scorpius mimed crossing his heart and smiled.

"Okay fine. I was just… unsure about practice, I mean I have astronomy soon and… well; I've never missed a lesson before." She shook her head at herself before adding, " Told you it was stupid."

"Roxy, it's not stupid, it's natural. You're about to do something you've never done and you're not comfortable with it yet. Plus you're the sort of person that hates getting caught; naturally bunking aka the most obvious thing in the world isn't something you'd wanna do." He placed a crooked finger under her chin and guided her face towards him. He looked directly into her eyes.

"You can go if you want Rox. It's not even a proper practice, I'll just say you felt sick and you can go to astronomy."

Roxanne was mentally floored. She was sure he would laugh at her yet, here he was staring into her eyes, offering to cover for her so she could go to class! It was as if he understood her more than anyone else he knew why she was conflicted and was offering to fix it for her.

"Thank you Scorp. But you're right, I'm just not used to it yet, I'll be okay. Besides, the teachers don't mind as long as you keep your grades up so I think I'm good. Anyway, despite my hatred for astronomy, Grayson loves me. I'll be okay" Roxanne smiled genuinely still not breaking contact with the blue-grey eyes that held her attention.

Satisfied that she really was okay now, Scorpius smiled back, stood, _Accio_ed his broom and kit.

"C'mon Rox, let's get out there!" he urged her excitedly, looking at least two years younger with his now grey eyes shining in the light. Scorpius was in love with Quidditch just as much as she was, maybe even more.

Roxanne laughed and turned to collect her kit. Moving towards the girl's section, Roxanne paused at the sight of a topless Scorpius Malfoy. She stared at his perfectly sculpted chest, like Lorcan, his body had improved over summer. Where a flat stomach had once been, Roxanne counted six defined muscles, with another two more faint ones forming below. Her eyes roamed across his pectoral muscles and his again more defined biceps and forearms. **_Wow, he's hot. _**Roxanne thought, quickly reprimanding herself for such thoughts. **_He is one of your best friends, stop._** She argued, ending her mental conversation and realising Scorpius was watching her with one eyebrow raised. Blushing at his amused and knowing smirk Roxanne threw a nearby quaffle at his head reflexively. Trying to recover from checking out her friend, she shouted "I hope you're faster, it'd be embarrassing to beat you again".

"No problem, anyway I don't get embarrassed as easily as some" he teased back as Roxanne rushed around the corner to change, blushing furiously.

Pushing off from the ground and speeding into the air Roxanne was truly glad she hadn't gone to Astronomy. She hadn't flown in over a month, due to spending a large portion of her summer in a small French Muggle Village. With the icy wind blowing through her hair and slightly stinging her cheeks as she flew faster, Roxanne felt alive. She took a moment to slow down, lifting her hands from her broom, she held her arms out either side of her and coasted through the air, hands free for as long as she could manage. Forgetting all about Scorpius and their planned race; Roxanne just let herself enjoy the moment, trying to make those precious seconds last a little longer. she simply flew, gracefully twilring, diving, and looping through the air enjoying the rush, excitement, and thrill that only flying could give her.

From below, Scorpius stood watching her, he marvelled at her natural flying ability and wondered how anyone could make sitting on a piece of wood suspended in the air look that amazing. She was the best flier he had ever had the good fortune to watch. She wasn't the fastest on the team, but she was the most skilled, her drive, determination and sheer passion for the sport probably made her the best player Hogwarts had ever seen. Even better than her Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, or her own mother had been. Since Roxanne had joined, Ravenclaw had never lost a game, she knew just when to catch the snitch and when to lead the other seeker away, giving the Eagles a chance to up their points first. She was brilliant and Scorpius couldn't help but admire her even more.

The Quidditch practice was cold and wet. The weather changed drastically and in no less than ten minutes the entire team was soaked to the bone. This didn't stop Lysander from pushing them as hard as he usually would though, much to the horror of the team. Resulting in the majority of them moaning and groaning, flying lazily around. The few exceptions to this were Scorpius, Lysander, Roxanne and to a lesser extent, Lorcan. Roxanne enjoyed the practice even more in the bad weather, it tested her visibility and made the snitch harder to catch thus, giving her the type of challenge she loved. The weather pushed her mental concentration, reactions and physical stamina. It was perfect for her. But the time Ly called an end to practice, the team were practically falling out of the air, Roxanne however gracefully landed in front of Lysander and hugged him.

"Thanks Cap, I needed that." She grinned up at him and proceeded to change with the other female members of the team, Olivia Wood, keeper and Callie Jones, chaser. After changing ahead of the boys, the girls left the changing room and waited outside for the rest of the team. When the boys had finished the entire team, now in higher spirits made their way back to the common room where the majority of them then stayed up talking and laughing until the early hours of the morning.

Roxanne was high with the feeling of elation that came with a good Quidditch session. For her, the sore muscles were a form of achievement, they gave her the sense that she had worked a new part of herself and pushed her body in ways she hadn't for a while. She loved it. While her teammates groaned, she relished in her aches and pains, them giving her a new burst of energy each morning.

Sitting at the breakfast table with a satisfied smile on her face, Roxanne began to fill her plate more food than usual, feeling as though she needed to make up for any calories she had burned the evening before. Looking down at her largely filled plate, Roxanne thanked the genetic metabolism of the Weasley clan thinking, **_We'd all be obese without it._**

Her internal laughter was interrupted by the cry of owls, signalling morning post, Roxanne watched as they circled through the air dropping off letters and packages from across the country, the world even. Roxanne, not expecting any post, as her parents wrote about once a month if that, was surprised when an unknown owl dropped onto her shoulder, dropping a small envelope addressed to her into her lap. Without even waiting for a titbit as most owls did, the tawny owl, flew off, leaving Roxanne very confused indeed.

Staring at the letter now in her hand, Roxanne was surprised at the Hogwarts seal closing the letter. **_It must be serious_** Roxanne thought, otherwise a teacher would've just come down to speak to her.

Putting the small envelope away in her robes for now and ignoring the niggling in her mind about the strange letter, Roxanne glanced at her still unfamiliar timetable to see the lessons of the day. She would have Charms, Defence against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Transfiguration and much to her dismay, History of Magic. Tomorrow would be her first OWL lesson in potions and she thought about it with a mixture of nerves and excitement. Roxanne wondered if that was what the letter was about, possibly to inform her of the materials she would need for the new class, yes that was it. Nothing to worry about.

Turning to Olivia on her left, she asked about her timetable, wondering if they would share any classes that day. For the first two year at Hogwarts, Roxanne and Olivia had been in the same classes every lesson, but in second year, Olivia had opted for Divination and Muggle Studies whereas Roxanne had chosen Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures or CMC as it was often shortened to. Still the girls had shared every other compulsory lesson as their respective electives had always happened at the same time. This had made their timetables almost identical except for when Liv had Muggle Studies, Rox might have CMC, for example. This year though. Roxanne was surprised when Liv hadn't been in her potions lesson it was weird that she had spent a lesson without seeing her friend. She had resigned to ask Liv about her timetable but had forgotten to in all the Quidditch drama.

After asking to see her timetable Roxanne was surprised that Olivia had in fact had potions at the same time as her yesterday.

"So where were you?" Roxanne asked.

"Felt sick." Olivia replied avoiding Roxanne's eyes.

"Olivia Angelina Wood, you know you can't lie to me right?" Roxanne had meant it good naturedly adding a small wink for good measure but apparently Liv wasn't in the mood as she glared at Roxanne in return.

"Look Rox, I told you I felt sick. Okay? Now if that's not a good enough answer for you then I don't give a shit. Stop getting involved in things that don't concern you. I can miss a lesson if I want to miss a fucking lesson" she hissed under her breath, thankfully it wasn't loud enough for others to hear. And with that, Olivia gathered her things into her satchel, stood and flicked her dark hair over her shoulder, storming from the Great Hall.

Utterly confused and more than slightly hurt at her friend's behaviour and cutting tone, Roxanne too gathered her things and decided to make her way to her first lesson early. It was no use sitting down next to no one, most of her other friends had left the table already, rushing off to complete work they'd been set the day before. Sighing to herself, Roxanne wondered if she was too nosy. Sure she'd always ask Liv what was going on, but Liv would usually do the same. The girls shared everything, Olivia Wood was her best friend, they were even closer than Roxanne and Lily, who had drifted slowly apart due to their difference in houses. But Olivia and Roxanne had always been close and had never kept secrets from each other, **_apparently not anymore_** Roxanne thought bitterly as she sat on a bench in the corridor, opposite her charms class.

Roxanne was first into her Charms class. Taking her usual seat in the middle Roxanne wondered if Olivia would sit next to her today. She wondered if she would even come to class. Olivia did both, though slightly late for class, Roxanne thought Liv only sat next to her as there were no other empty seats. Scraping her stool as far from Roxanne as possible, Olivia made it clear she was still in a mood and would not be speaking. Roxanne had silently thanked Merlin that that lesson hadn't required any teamwork, with Olivia acting the way she was, Roxanne would have found it extremely difficult.  
The students were practising the _Accio _charm individually and most students already knew it, having picked it up form older students much earlier. Noticing this, Professor Hewitt suggested the students attempted to summon something form their dorm rooms. Only a few, Including Roxanne were able to do it successfully. Roxanne was about to turn to Olivia to help her summon something from the dorm but she remembered they apparently weren't speaking.

Instead, Roxanne muttered quietly, hoping that even if Liv wouldn't acknowledge her, she would take her advice on the Charm at least, "Picture the object you're summoning, picture where it is if you can". Roxanne advised softly, knowing that eventually Olivia, like her, would be able to summon objects without necessarily knowing their appearance or exact position.

By the end of the lesson, Olivia had summoned extra quills from the dorm, which she hastily placed in her bag, ignoring Roxanne's small smile. Storming out of the class with the end of the lesson.

The rest of the day passed with a blur for Roxanne. Again her lessons were hardly difficult, and anything new she learned, she picked up quickly without much effort at all. This was clear to her teachers who watched her ability with magic in silent awe. In any lessons she shared with Roxanne, Olivia had ignored her. Flat out. No recognition. Nothing. Roxanne spent all her free time wondering what she'd done wrong. During lunch Olivia was yet again nowhere to be found, so she spent the hour speaking to Lorcan and Lysander as they ate. She mentioned Olivia's outburst and behaviour but as the boys admitted, they had even less idea about what went on in any girl's mind than she, so couldn't help. Smiling at their honesty, Roxanne had thanked them anyway and continued to eat with them, talking instead about the Ravenclaw Quidditch trials that coming Saturday.

Roxanne had left the boys shortly before the end of lunch to retrieve her books for History of Magic and to drop off her Transfiguration books. As she did so she noticed her sealed envelope poking out of her robes. Breaking the seal, Roxanne realised Olivia's behaviour had taken her mind totally and completely off of the mysterious letter. In under a minute the letter was just as mysterious as it was unopened. It gave Roxanne no clues simply saying:

**_Roxanne Weasley, _**

**_I request that you come to my Office immediately after your last lesson today.  
The Password is Werther's Original._**

**_Thank you, _**

**_Professor McGonagall,  
Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

Choosing not to dwell on the letter as she would see McGonagall soon enough, Roxanne made her way to History of Magic, hoping she could sleep for the duration of the lesson without Professor Mortimer noticing. Though, unfortunately he did have a habit of floating above the students every once in a while, so unlike the living teachers, Mortimer was able to spot sleeping students much more easily. Roxanne wished that the Professor could just teach like a living Professor, like Slughorn did. He was a ghost but he hadn't changed his teaching style one bit. Slughorn had died at Hogwarts in his sleep one night during Roxanne's third year. He'd 'woken' as a ghost and had taught Potions the very next day, not using his new spirit form to his advantage, Roxanne wished Mortimer would do the same.

Half way through his lecture on Goblin Rebellions, Professor Matthew Mortimer noticed Roxanne Weasley's closed eyes and slumped form as she rested her head against her hand, held up by her elbow. With any other student, Matthew would choose to float up under the desk so that just his head was visible and scream at the student, he would also possibly knock their arm out from under them so that their head would fall to the table. His methods were harmless, but most students, finding this extremely embarrassing, didn't dare sleep in his class unless at the back. And even then, they never felt safe, as he liked to keep his students on edge and he would take an aerial survey every so often, causing them to think twice before sleeping. So, as he mentally sifted through methods to both wake and mortify the Weasley girl, Matthew noticed her quill writing of it's own accord. **_Smart Girl _**he thought, no one had had the intuition to use a charmed quill before, so with nothing to complain about as clearly, Roxanne was making notes. He opted to continue his lecture, letting the girl sleep.

**A/N:**

**what did you think?**

**xx **

**I solemnly swear to update sooner.**

**DFTR!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **

**Hey, **

**Just wanted to say, thanks to owlchick721 for following & special thanks to Professor McGonagal (as always) and Casper for the reviews,**

**This Chap's for you guys x**

**I hope you guys like this, I'll try to start updating sooner :D  
- But guess what? Reviews= Happiness= More writing= Faster updates ;)**

**Anywayyy, Enjoy! **

**Love Cookie x **

**Chapter 5 – Five**

When Roxanne was woken by the shuffling of papers and stools, she was surprised that she'd been able to sleep for the whole lesson. Concluding Mortimer just hadn't noticed her, she smiled at her luck and packed her things away, leaving the class for McGonagall's office.

Feeling quite stupid, Roxanne muttered the name of the muggle sweet to the stone statue of a Phoenix. Roxanne had been told that it used to be a Griffin, but was destroyed in the Battle Of Hogwarts, and replaced by Dumbledore's favourite animal and patronus as a tribute to him. The Phoenix seemed to wink at Roxanne before rotating so that the staircase took her upwards. Not sure whether or not to knock Roxanne hesitated outside the heavy oak door, but heard her name being called from within the Office.

"Come in, Roxanne. Take a seat" McGonagall called, gesturing to the group of chairs on the other side of her desk.

Roxanne entered and took a seat as she had been told. Looking around her at the multitude of animals the Office contained. Of course, pride of place was the phoenix, Sherbet Lemon, who had hatched from an egg found by her Uncle Harry on near the tomb of Dumbledore after the battle. Apparently, Fawkes had burned one last time on his master's tomb, willing himself to leave a single egg rather than be reborn from his ashes.

"You're the first to arrive Roxanne. I will tell you why you're here when the others come in. Though, I think you may already have an idea about why you're here. Apparently Professor Slughorn has a hard time keeping things to himself." Minerva shook her head smiling at Roxanne and continued to write.

Minerva McGonagall had had a soft spot for the Golden Trio, and now by extension, all those related to them. She had grown to love the Weasley-Potter Clan despite all the trouble they caused. Fred and James Weasley, the most troublesome of them all held a special place in her heart, both those boys were so much like their namesakes that she often couldn't help but smile at their antics. Of course when punishing them, she wouldn't show this, but Minerva knew that they knew she loved them and whenever they would be sent to her Office, they would smile and bring her a single flower from the grounds somewhere. How could she dislike such sweet boys? Even if they were cheeky little sods. Roxanne Weasley was probably one of Minerva's favourites too. She, along with Lucy and Hugo Weasley was probably the most hard working of them all.

However, Minerva wasn't particularly fond of the entire clan, she hated the attitude that Rose had come to have and the attitude that she could imagine Lily Potter learning. Rose Weasley was bright, there was no other possibility with the daughter of Hermione Granger, but her parentage had given Rose a sense of superiority and complacency. And although, she never got into serious trouble; Rose Weasley's attitude annoyed Minerva to no end. She was selfish and if Minerva was honest, a bit of a brat. Lily looked up to Rose and without Roxanne's influence around her as much, Minerva could see Lily becoming a carbon copy of Rose, stuck up, annoying and bitchy.

Though this saddened Minerva, she was happy that Roxanne was a Ravenclaw, further away from the influence of her family, Minerva saw that Roxanne could be successful and would make a name for herself without them.  
~

Once all nine students were gathered in her Office, Minerva began to speak.

"Now, some of you may or may not have an idea of why you are here. Don't worry; you are not in any trouble. However, if you have any questions, which I am sure you will, please refrain from interrupting me and be patient." She saw some of the fourth years visibly relax. Smiling inwardly, Minerva continued.

"You are here, because you are the brightest in your year group. You have been chosen by your Professors to take your OWLs a year early. You will not take OWLs in all of your subjects, but for those of you here, you will take at least one subject prematurely. Now, this is nothing to be worried about. If you are here, it is because you have been chosen to do this. Your teachers believe you to be capable of this so you must trust in their judgement and in your own ability. Your timetables will change accordingly and you will no longer continue with the fourth year curriculum in the subjects you are to take early. You will be placed in fifth year OWL classes and you will work as they work. Effectively, for the subjects you are to take, you will become fifth years. I know this means more work on each of you and it may lead to stress but I have reviewed each of your grades personally and think this is nothing beyond you. You are the first year to have an opportunity like this, so you should be grateful. Now, any questions?" and with a moment's pause, seven out of nine hands shot up.

"Yes Mr Wyatt?"

"Professor, how do we catch up on the work we would've been doing this year?" there was some mumbled agreement and two hands were lowered.

"You will be given a list of the fourth year curriculum for your subjects, your Professors have chosen you because they believe you will know most of it, however if there is something you are unfamiliar with then you may ask them. Also, I have agreed with some sixth year students from each house that can act as your tutors. The tutors may not necessarily be from your own house but they have been chosen for their subject specialities. You may approach them and they will be happy to arrange tutoring times with you as you need. I am aware some of you had already been asked to teach basic skills to other students, in your year or above. This will be revoked as you now have your own OWLs to concentrate on. You are no longer tutors and will not have to help any other students with their work this year." Only one hand remained aloft.

"Yes, Miss Stewart?"

"If we do our OWLs this year, what will we do in those subjects next year?"

"Ah, excellent question. However I cannot give you a definite answer, you may simply have more free lessons, or you may begin NEWT level study. This of course, will depend on your results. Now, if you should have any more questions, feel free to ask your Professors. Or even myself if you must. Now if you come to the desk when I call you, I will give you your new timetables; the name of the tutor or tutors available to help you in your OWL subject or subjects; as well as the new textbooks you will require for OWL study. Once you have received this, you may leave"

"Alice Longbottom" Alice got up and walked to the desk, taking the textbooks and papers held out to her she uttered a thank you and left the office as instructed.

"Erin Neville" The Slytherin seeker copied Alice's movements, with an added air of arrogance in her movemnts, adding a glare in Roxanne's direction as she left.

"Jasper Byrne"

"Hugo Weasley"

"Lucy Weasley"

"Chase Evers"

"Amelia Stewart"

"Oliver Wyatt"

McGonagall had called the names in their house groups so that she could keep Roxanne until last. She had called the only Hufflepuff, Alice, first, then the two Slytherins followed by the two Gryffindors. She had wanted to keep Roxanne until last because she would be taking her OWLs in five subjects that year and Minerva felt this warranted extra time and attention.

"Roxanne" Minerva didn't bother with formalities now that the office was once again empty. Roxanne stood and walked over to the desk, expecting a couple textbooks and a few bits of paper. She didn't however receive the books in the same way as the others. Instead Professor McGonagall pulled out her wand and levitated a pile of about eight or nine textbooks onto the desk. For good measure, Minerva broke the spell early, allowing the books to drop with a heavy thud onto the desk.

Roxanne's jaw had gone slack and she stood momentarily with her mouth wide open. Regaining her composure quickly she waited for McGonagall to explain. Obviously, she wanted Roxanne to take some books to another Ravenclaw on her way. They couldn't possibly all be for her. **_Could they? _**Roxanne thought.

"Roxanne, you have by far the best grades in your year. You are one of the top students in the school even. Clearly, your professors have noticed this as; five of them recommended you to me for an OWL in their subject. This year you will take OWLs in Potions; Charms; Defence against the Dark Arts; Care of Magical creatures and Transfiguration. Now I cannot speak for the other subjects but Professor Vaira has shown me your work in Transfiguration and I would have recommended you for the OWL myself had you been under my instruction. Now, I know this will be hard for you. There is no doubt about that but I believe, as do your professors, that you can manage it."

The books once again levitated, this time toward Roxanne. Feeling slightly overwhelmed she took the books thanked the headmistress and left the office.

As Roxanne turned the corner towards the common room. She heard two familiar voices call to her.

"Hey Rox!" they said in unison. Roxanne turned around to meet the freckled faces of Hugo and Lucy Weasley.

"Hey, what you doing here?" Roxanne smiled back at her cousins. It shocked her how little she knew them. They were family yes, and would often spend time together in the holidays, but Roxanne felt almost estranged from the people in front of her. Since her sorting, Roxanne had drifted from her family. Not intentionally, but the Gryffindor Weasleys tended to look out for their own and were often so busy fighting each other's battles that they forgot their Ravenclaw cousin existed. Aside from Lily, Freddie and by extension, James, Roxanne felt her family truly had forgotten about her.

"Waiting for you of course." Hugo replied with a smile, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Luce got DADA and Ancient Runes, I got Arithmancy and Charms. What'd you get? Luce reckons you got about three. How many was it?" Hugo asked her.

"Five. Transfig, Potions, Charms, DADA and Care of Magical Creatures" Roxanne sighed slightly.

"Woah, Rox. They didn't put you in Ravenclaw for nothing did they?" Hugo smiled and stepped forward, giving Roxanne a one armed hug, Hugo waved to Lucy, promising to see her in the common room.

"Good Luck Rox, we'll have to get together sometime. We both have Charms." Smiling at his cousins, Hugo left them for the call of chess with his friends.

"Hey Luce." Roxanne began almost awkwardly, still feeling strange after Hugo's unexpected hug.

"Hey Rox, how you feeling? Must be a lot to take in. I thought getting two OWLs was bad" Lucy giggled and joined Roxanne on a nearby bench.

"I'm okay at the moment. Probably won't be at the end of the week though"

Lucy's soft laugh eased the awkwardness slightly but Roxanne was still unsure how to continue to converse with the cousin she no longer knew, so as a safe option, she smiled in return. Deciding to leave before she said something embarrassing like how much she missed hanging out with Lucy and her other Gryffindor cousins, she stood.

"I've got to get back, but I guess I'll see you around?" Roxanne hadn't meant her words to become a question but they had, and she sincerely hoped her cousin would actually want to spend more time with her. She felt herself relax slightly when Lucy smiled and agreed that she would in fact, see her around.

Roxanne was glad to see the three familiar faces in the common room, sitting on their usual sofa in their usual place. The fourth and fifth faces however, were much less welcome. Olivia turned at Roxanne's entrance ignoring her. When Roxanne made it over to the sofa, she abruptly stood, told the other four that she didn't feel like staying awake after all and stormed out of the room, yet again. The fifth face was unwelcome for an entirely different reason. The fifth face was tanned; heart shaped and had piercing blue eyes, a pointed nose and long dirty blond hair that was currently in a messy pony tail. The fifth face belonged to Florence Bridgewater. And she was sprawled out over the sofa, head in Scorpius' lap, staring up at him lazily stoking his cheek with her perfectly manicured nails.

Roxanne's face must have shown her distaste at her presence because Lorcan and Lysander snorted when Roxanne paused standing over her usual seat that now held the sickly thin ankles of Florence.

"Excuse m-" Roxanne began politely, not in the mood for another argument with the blonde.

"Oh hello Roxanne. Scorpie here was just telling us how young you are. Don't you think it's a little strange that you hang around with boys two years older than you? I mean sure, it must be exciting for you but, don't you think you're still a little…unmatured?" Florence smirked viciously at Roxanne clearly pleased with herself.

Roxanne, amused just chose to laugh.

"Actually, I was talking to the guys about her birthday Flo. She's one of the oldest in her year."

"Yeah well whatever, she's still two years below you all" Florence sat up crossing her arms, shifting to face Roxanne so that she leaned against Scorpius, back to shoulder, leaving her legs in Roxanne's spot.

"Don't worry Flo_, Scorpie_ doesn't think I'm immature, that's the correct word by the way, immature. Not unmature. Do you, Scorpie?" Roxanne smirked at her friend's grimace at the name.

"No, Rox. You're very mature, when you want to be." He laughed adding, "Anyway Flo, Roxanne's practically a fifth year now, she'll be in your Potions class soon. She's taking an OWL early."

Slightly saddened that Roxanne wouldn't be able to see Florence's surprise when she turned up to her class tomorrow, Roxanne smiled and gave up her seat, opting to squeeze in next to Lorcan and Lysander across from the couple.

"Big deal, a smart Ravenclaw. You all must be so proud for your little friend" Florence commented with venom in her annoying voice.

"She's a year ahead, a bit more than just smart don't you think?" Lyansander countered, now becoming annoyed at his best friend's girlfriend, if you could call her that. Effectively shutting her up, he continued, "But we are proud of you Rox" turning to smile at her, he and his brother kissed her cheeks simultaneously. "Well done." they chuckled at Roxanne's expression.

"Ew, Scamander germs" Roxanne laughed, miming wiping each of her cheeks in turn.

"Hey! A LOT of girls would just die if they got a kiss from us at the same time." Lorcan protested.

"Yeah, from the Scamander germs" Roxanne retorted childishly.

"Clever" they said sarcastically in unison, just as Roxanne poked her tongue out at them.

Roxanne was happy again, falling into routines with her friends and relaxing a little now that the blonde was quiet. She mulled over how to tell her friends she would do five OWLs without sounding arrogant infront of Florence, because in all honesty, she didn't want her to have an excuse to speak again, much less one that involved attacking her personality. Before she could decide, Oliver Wyatt came over to their group after entering the common room.

"Congrats Rox! Hugo told me you were doing five this year. I don't envy you but good luck! You'll be fine I'm sure" Oliver, a chubby, friendly boy who Roxanne had only spoken to during classes smiled before continuing to the dorm rooms.

Roxanne managed to reply a short 'thanks' before Lysander asked, "Five what, Rox?"

"Five OWLs. McGonagall just told us, there are nine fourth years doing them this year, but I'm doing the most I think. Five."

"Rox, that's amazing!" Scorpius stood so abruptly that Florence had fallen back, lost her balance and ended up on the floor besdie the sofa. He came over to join the twins in congratulating her, who had already pulled her up and were hugging her fiercely.

Roxanne laughed at her overly affectionate friends and sat back down, erupting in a fit of giggles as she noticed Florence trying to recover from her unexpected abandonment by Scorpius. Florence simply sat up glared at her, ignoring the snorts now coming from the twins too.

"Hey, Ly look she's already –"

"Fallen for him!" Lysander finshed with a hi-five to his brother and a new round of laughter.

"Well done mate. Quickest one yet." Lorcan mocked Scorpius, adding a wink to Florence, which she huffed at.

Aiming to recover and prove to her boyfriend's friends that _she _was the one he cared for, and not that Weasley tart, Florence straddled her boyfriend's lap and attacked him with her mouth. Kissing him forcefully, Scorpius responded but not with as much enthusiasm as she would have liked. Scorpius didn't take charge of the kiss as she wanted him to, he simply responded, almost automatically, leaving Florence feeling a little more than put out. She was used to getting any boy she wanted and having her way with them and she would be damned if she couldn't have Scorpius Malfoy! As he broke off the kiss, Florence disguised her annoyance, pretending she had just had the most mind blowing snog. She leaned her forehead against his and whispered to him softly, hoping the Weasley bitch would get the message. Scorpius Malfoy was hers.

She then stood patting down her skirt, blew a kiss to her boyfriend and sashayed off.

It took the three two whole seconds of strain and willpower to remain quiet, in which they honestly tried to hold it in. After that, they just left loose, collapsing in giggles and snorts at Scorpius' latest girlfriend. She was utterly ridiculous!

"Merlin, possessive much?" Lorcan managed through his laughter.

"Scorp, you really need to tell her that we're not dating anymore, I think she thinks I'm competition. You should stop being so _unmature_ and tell her!" Lysander teased, recovering.

Scorpius glared at his friends but wasn't angry. To be honest, he found Florence just as annoying as they did. Which begged the question, why was he dating her? Scorpius had asked this of himself time and time again and he had yet to find a reasonable answer. It had just sort of happened. Then when he had realised his mistake, it was too late, and was only still dating her because he thought dumping a girl, on, just before or after her birthday was a little too heartless. He had kept the relationship going because, to be honest, she was nice to look at and not bad company when she didn't talk. That, and Scorpius was bored and tired. He was tired of waiting for a girl that just didn't exist. He wanted a long-term girlfriend but always ended up in short relationships because no girl he went out with seemed right for him. Florence was clearly not the one either. He'd just have to find a way to get her to dump him. Afterall, he hated having to break up with girls.

"Ha ha ha guys. You are hilarious. You really are" Scorpius said trying not to join them himself.

"_Scorpie_ you really should lighten up" Roxanne added in her best imitation of Florence, her voice high and annoying.

"Please stop." Scorpius sighed with a slight laugh, closing his eyes and trying to think of a way to break it off, yet again.

Suddenly an idea came to him and he shot forward, leaning towards his friends, elbows on his knees.

**A/N: **

**So, that sorts the letter... **

**But what about Olivia? I doubt you'll be able to guess at the moment, but if you have an idea, feel free to share, it'd be interesting to hear your guesses!**

**Hope you enjoyed it, next update should come sooner, hopefully within the next week or so, but remember, your reviews inspire me to write!**

**DFTR!**

**Love Cookie :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **

**Heyyy :D **

**Thanks again to Professor McGonagal, as always. Your reviews aren't the longest but the fact that you've taken the time to review means so much to me! Thank you 3 **

**Hello to Soulneko- a new favouriter and reviewer. Sorry about the cliffie! Hope you like this chap.**

**And Hello wiggles- love the name btw. Glad that you like the story so far, and great to hear you like my writing style! (I didn't even realise I had anything special going on) Love the idea of Louis and Roxy as friends. If i do decide to write another HP fanfic, I'd definately think about that. Thanks for the review. Hope you like this chap. x**

**Chapter 6- Reasons? **

Roxanne woke early again, flicking her curtains open she looked at piece of paper on her bedside table. Bringing her timetable closer to her face she stared at it blankly, dazed. She was sure it had been different yesterday. Then it all came back to her, five of her lessons would be in fifth year slots so her timetable was bound to change. And Merlin, did it change! Today she would begin with double OWL Potions, Herbology then followed by Arithmancy and DADA OWL. Roxanne realised that she was actually taking more OWL subjects than fourth year subjects this year. What a scary thought! Roxanne then groaned again, remembering another key part of yesterday. Olivia. She still wasn't speaking to her and Roxanne _still_ couldn't work out why. She had puzzled over it the night before but had given into sleep.

Olivia had been talking to her before they left for Hogwarts, on the journey there, during the first day, at Quidditch practice and then all of a sudden on their second morning she had just ignored her.

Roxanne couldn't work out what was wrong with Liv and it was starting to annoy her. Roxanne was about to think of a way to confront her in Potions when she realised she would be in another class. In fact, Roxanne realised her and Olivia would only share one class today. **_Shit _**Roxanne realised there was now an even more limited time frame in which to patch things up with Liv, knowing she would be awake early, Roxanne rushed down stairs to the common room, still in her PJs to find Olivia curled up in an armchair reading, back to the door to the common room. The common room was empty and Roxanne realised this may be her only chance to speak to Olivia today. Shutting the door behind her softly, Roxanne entered the Common room.

"What the-" Olivia gasped as the book she had been staring blankly at flew out of her grasp. Following the arc of the Muggle romance novel, Olivia saw her 'friend' standing with the book now in her grasp. Olivia was about to screech at her but decided that would be too much attention, so simply stared into space folding her arms.

"You know, Muggles say that when you sit like that it's because you're being defensive" Roxanne gestured to Olivia's folded arms. Trying to start some form of conversation, at least.

"You're not the only one with Muggle relatives Roxanne."

"I kno-"

"No you don't. Okay? You don't know. I thought we were friends Rox, I thought we shared everything. We used to laugh at Samantha and Melanie and Florence. Now you're just like them aren't you?!"

"Liv, I have no idea what you're talking about. Just tell me what I did that upset you so much. Please Liv…"

"You really have no idea?" Olivia softened momentarily, then remembering what she had heard Florence and Samantha talk about she hardened her exterior and glared.

"Well, Roxanne, seeing as you're so bloody smart. Why don't you work it out? Should I give you a clue? How about this, you're a _slut_ Roxanne Katherine Weasley" and with that, Olivia barged past Roxanne, snatched her book from Roxanne's loose hold and ran back up to the dorm.~

Roxanne knew that she couldn't wallow around half concentrating for the rest of the day. She was about to start her OWL classes, she had to prove to Slughorn that she was capable. She had to prove it to McGonagall, but most of all, Roxanne had to prove it to herself.

She felt as if her grades were the only things at Hogwarts she had gotten for herself. Sure she was an excellent seeker, but people always accused Lysander of favouritism. All her pranks, thanks to her dad. Even her friends weren't ones she had consciously made, hadn't she known Olivia, Lorcan and Lysander since childhood? Sure, she had other friends, but all her close friends had been made before Hogwarts, by her parents technically.**_ Except Scorpius._** Roxanne thought with a little hope. Then shaking her head she thought, **_He's just as bad. _**After all, they had only become friends through the twins.

Now, her grades were something else entirely. Her parents weren't responsible, they were far from academic, neither was her brother and they weren't down to favouritism. No one could argue that Roxanne's intelligence was all her own. Realising this, Roxanne took a deep breath, exhaled and stepped into the fifth year's Potions class.~

The class was only half full as it hadn't started yet. A few of the fifth years turned towards her only mildly interested, assuming she was just delivering a message. Roxanne, deciding it would attract less attention, quietly took a seat to the back of the class and prayed she wasn't, the only fourth year to be taking an OWL in Potions.

Apparently, Roxanne wasn't the only fourth year to have Potions but she almost wished she was when Erin Neville walked in. Glaring at Roxanne, Erin walked to the middle of the class, drawing as much attention to herself as humanly possible and sat down ignoring the stares in some sort of attempt to seem mysterious. **_Pathetic. _**Roxanne thought, not even noticing Jasper slip onto the stool beside her.

"Ah, Class. Now as you may have noticed, we have some extra students here today. Erin Neville, Jasper Byrne and the lovely Miss Roxanne Weasley." Roxanne cringed at the extra attention Slughorn had given to her and smiled sheepishly at the Ravenclaw and Slytherin fifth years that now stared back at her.

"They as you may know are in fourth year, and as of today will be in all your Potions classes. They are all exceptionally gifted and as such have been chosen to take their OWL in Potions a year early. You may also see them in other classes as some have been chosen to take more than one. Miss Weasley for example will be taking five OWLs this year." Again Roxanne cringed and wished Slughorn could just shut up. She didn't want any more attention or for the fifth years to think badly of her.

"Now" Slughorn continued, directing all eyes back to himself and away from Roxanne, Erin and Jasper. "I will expect you to treat them as though they are in your year. Can I have three volunteers to be paired with them, just to help them integrate more easily?"

There was a momentary silence in the air as not one of the fifth years raised their hands, clearly Potions was hard enough without having to babysit fourth years.

"Well then" Slughorn said, unfazed. "I will simply choose who will be with them. Erin, could you come over here and sit next to Michael. Jasper if you would move here, that's it, next to Florence and Roxanne you can stay seated. Logan, if you would move over to her. That's it, thank you Logan."

Roxanne watched as a familiar dark haired boy levitated his belongings over to her table and sat on the stool next to her. Roxanne discreetly looked at the boy next to her. He was gorgeous! She just hoped that he wasn't a typical stuck up Slytherin like so many of the others she'd met. ~

Roxanne was so happy after her first two lessons, double Potions, that she had forgotten completely about the difficulties with her and Olivia. She had been able to speak to her new Potions partner, Logan Williams. They had finished their Potion ahead of the majority of the class and been left with time to kill. They had just sat and talked, Logan had put her completely at ease. She found herself warming to him, despite his house; he was smart, witty, and surprisingly nice. Not to mention good looking! He had short curly light brown hair, grey-green eyes, dimples and a beautiful smile that he showed often. Like her, hated the Slytherin archetypes and said he tended to hang around with Ravenclaw fifth years rather than those in his own house. But best of all, he loved Quidditch and supported the Harpies like she did! Now she knew where she recognised him from, he played beater for the Slytherin team and was the guy the twins always had a hard time knocking out. During their conversation they realised he had been the cause of an extended stay in the hospital wing after sending a bludger to her head just as she'd caught the snitch.

"I'm sorry about that Roxanne. If I'd met you before I wouldn't have endangered your beautiful face and amazing brain like that" Logan apologised with a small quirk of his lips.

His compliment and smile made Roxanne's ears turn as red as her family's trademark hair. Luckily her hair was down and covering them so she felt relieved that Logan wouldn't see how much he affected her. Trying not to let the blush creep around to her face she half-smiled back.

"Does that mean I'm safe from bludgers next game?" she teased him. But secretly hoping he'd agree. A bludger-free match against Slytherin would be perfect.

"I'd love to say yes, but Erin'd eat me alive if I let the best seeker in Hogwarts off without at least one injury. I think she'd prefer it if you were unable to play" he winked back at her. Nodding his head to Erin, who was two tables ahead, scowling at Michael.

"You know what, she'd probably eat you anyway. And thanks for the compliment, but coming from a Slytherin I don't know if I can believe you" she laughed as the bell rang for break.

"I'm sure she would" he laughed adding, "but I resent that Roxanne, I am after all, and I quote, the most 'unslytherinesque Slytherin' you've ever met". Again, he quirked up the corner of his lips, and Roxanne felt her heart flutter.

Laughing and waving goodbye to Logan, Roxanne decided that this OWL business wasn't all bad.~

During break Roxanne decided not to look for Olivia again, in the fear of ending up in the midst of another argument. Instead she decided she would write a note to her. Roxanne sat in the common room, parchment on a book on her lap, Muggle biro in her hand -as she found them much more convenient than a pot and quill- she stared blankly at the paper.

**_How to begin? _**Roxanne wondered groaning at her lack of ideas. Instead of overthinking it, she just began, letting her heart speak and ignoring her mind.

**_Liv, _**

**_Look, you're my best friend. We've never argued like this before and I don't know what's wrong with you or what I've done to upset you._**

**_You're like a sister to me and I don't want to ruin that. Just tell me what I've done so we can fix this._**

**_Please just tell me what's up._**

**_Love you Livvy,_**

**_Rox x _**

Roxanne charmed the biro ink to disappear within 10 minutes of the parchment being opened. And sealed the parchment closed. Though she loved Olivia, in this state she was unpredictable and Roxanne didn't want her to use her own words against her, nor for her to mock the way in which she expressed her feelings. Roxanne had always been sentimental and over emotional contrary to her strong and rational exterior and sometimes it was her downfall. With the charm in place, Roxanne couldn't care less how pathetic or emotional she sounded, after all she was desperate to have her best friend back, she really missed her.

Roxanne had Herbology next and knew from Monday that Olivia was in her class, though she was thankful that she sat next to Alice and Olivia sat next to Lena Mitchell, a girl in their dorm, instead of them sitting together which would have ended in disaster. ~

Roxanne had ended up next to Zoe Smith for an hour. Though Zoe was a nice girl, Roxanne found her dull and sorely missed the conversation and company of Alice, who of course wasn't going to be with her this lesson as she had been moved up to the OWL class for Herbology.

**_How could I forget? _**Roxanne thought, annoyed that she hadn't remembered she wouldn't be with Alice this lesson. Instead of bothering with conversation to the lovely but dim Hufflepuff girl, she did her classwork ahead of time and began on their homework assignment, finishing that also. Before the end of class, Roxanne used her wand under the table to levitate the parchment into Olivia's open bag on the floor two rows ahead of her. Roxanne didn't know whether or not Zoe noticed this but frankly she couldn't care less. At the end of the lesson, Roxanne walked to Neville's desk at the front of the room and handed in her homework. Neville smiled up at her.

"Early as always Rox. You know, I did put your name forward to do the OWL, but Minerva and I decided six might just be too much. Even for you." Neville smiled at her dropping all formality now that the class was empty.

"Thanks Uncle Nev, I appreciate it." Roxanne smiled half-heartedly at him, her smile not quite reaching her eyes as usual. But still walked to the back of the desk to hug him. Though her parents weren't as close with Neville as some of her other aunts and uncles were, she still saw Neville as an Uncle and therefore treated him as such. As long as he wasn't teaching of course.

Just as Roxanne reached the door, hand on the handle, Neville called out to her.

"Is everything okay Roxanne? You seemed distracted today." Neville asked concernedly.

"Sure, nothing I can't handle. You know me." Roxanne smiled, opening the door "Anyways, I've got a lesson to get to. See ya, Uncle Nev!" Roxanne put on a brave face and left the room, smile dropping the moment her back was turned away from him. ~

By the end of the day Roxanne was too drained to face dinner. She was mentally drained from her OWL lessons: double Potions in the morning and DADA last thing. All she wanted to do was go to sleep but she knew Olivia was in the dorm room and if she had read the note, going in there wouldn't help Roxanne. If Olivia was going to speak to her, Roxanne realised it would be on her own terms, so stunts like she had pulled that morning wouldn't help her case. Hoping absence really did make the heart grow fonder, Rox decided it would be best to steer clear for the time being.

Deciding she couldn't be bothered to face any of her other dorm friends or the boys that evening either, Roxanne fled the common room for the sanctuary of the Ravenclaw Library. She found 'her' corner and table and curled conjured an armchair, much like those in the common room, to sit in. After an hour and a half of her Potions essay, Roxanne leaned back, closed her eyes and fell asleep. ~

Scorpius had noticed Roxanne's absence from dinner as well as Olivia's lack of care at this fact. Usually Olivia would be first to ask where Roxanne was if she didn't know herself, which she usually did. And if she did know she would share this fact with the boys. Instead Olivia sat alternating her conversation from Lorcan and Lysander to Scarlett and Arianna, her and Roxanne's dorm mates.  
He had heard the guys mention that Roxanne and Olivia had been arguing but hadn't paid it any mind, assuming the girls would sort it out. **_Clearly not yet_** he thought dubiously. Testing the theory, he turned to Olivia.

"Hey Liv, you seen Rox?" he asked casually. Olivia didn't turn simply carried on speaking to Scarlett. However, Arianna noticed the question as well as Olivia's reaction and looked Scorpius directly in the eye, tilting her head towards the doors of the great hall and getting out of her seat, walking away from the table. Scorpius got up without thinking and followed her out unnoticed by his friends.

"Look Scor, I don't know what's up with Roxy and Olivia, but Liv's been hanging around us more and completely avoiding any conversation about Rox. I'm not sure, but I think it's something she overheard from Samantha and your girlfriend. I've never seen them like this. I don't even know where she is now… Sorry I can't help you any more than that but I thought you should know." Arianna wasn't one to hang around and got straight to the point telling Scorpius all she knew. She had no idea why she told him all of this but for some reason she thought he should know. She had seen the way he was with her and if Arianna was honest, she thought he cared for her as more than a friend, even if he didn't see it yet.

"Thanks Ari, I appreciate it, if anyone asks, I've gone to bed." Scorpius smiled and turned racing off toward the tower without a moment's hesitation. Supporting Ari's theory on the depth of feelings Scorpius held for Roxanne.~

He had known exactly where she would be, and he felt that that was where he needed to be. If there was something wrong with Roxanne he needed to be there for her, after all it seemed no one else was and he didn't want her to feel alone. As an only child with two very busy parents, he knew how that felt.

Now standing over Roxanne's sleeping from he thought twice about waking her. She was curled into an armchair similar to those in the common room and knowing her, she had probably conjured it. Once again he admired her intellect and initiative.

"Rox" he whispered in her ear, "Roxy" he paused as she mumbled in her sleep. "Roxanne, wake up" he whispered slightly louder adding a gentle shake of her shoulders.

"Hu- Wha- Oh, hey" Roxanne woke with a start confused, but then sank back into the chair realising where she was and seeing the boy in front of her.

"I can't believe I fell asleep in the library" Roxanne sighed holding her face in her hands. Her voice cracked and Scorpius knew she was upset about more than just falling asleep.

Scorpius extended the armchair Roxy was sat on and sat next to her, leaning on his knees towards her. He removed her hands from her face and tilted her chin up slowly.

"Roxanne, what's up with you and Olivia?" he asked softly, his grey eyes swimming with concern and worry. At that moment, Roxanne realised how sensitive Scorpius really was. No matter how well he hid it with his banter and manliness, with Roxanne he was the most caring guy she had ever met.

"I don't know Scor. She won't talk to me, she's just been completely detached and I don't even know why. I've tried Scor, I really have. She just won't talk. I- I just can't -…I can't" Roxanne stopped mid-sentence unable to continue, crying into his shoulder.

Scorpius kept quiet, just encircling Roxanne in his arms, waiting for her to finish crying. He held her for what seemed like hours but in reality only lasted a few minutes. Eventually, her cries turned into soft hiccups which then petered out altogether. He held her for a few minutes longer rubbing soft circles in her back. She looked up at him, smiling with watery eyes.

"Thanks" she mumbled.

"No problem Rox" he smiled, his chin resting on her head, her face still tucked into his shoulder.

Once Roxanne had recovered enough, she sat up and decided to tell Scorpius everything that had happened with her and Olivia recently, hoping a second brain might help to work out what was wrong.

"So, she called you a slut and told you to work it out?" He asked with a look of disbelief on his handsome face. Roxanne nodded sadly. She had felt dubious about telling Scorpius, even after she had cried but then remembered his help with her Quidditch issues and had no further reservations. Once it was all out she was glad that she had told him.

"I don't understand what you could've done Rox. I mean, Ari said it was to do with something Olivia had overheard Samantha and Flo saying but I'm not sure what that would be"

At his words Roxanne's face brightened, eyes shining she looked at Scorpius happily.

"_Scorpieee…_" she began. "Could you maybe ask your super duper, un-slut-like, intelligent, beautiful  
girlfriend what she said about me please?"

Scorpius laughed. "I should be insulted by that, but I'm not. Is that bad?"

"Er, kinda, I mean you obviously don't care about her if you agree and none of that bothers you, but then again Scorpius, I gave up trying to understand why you go out with the girls you do ages ago." She laughed. "And if you're serious about that plan to break up with her, you know I'll help you. But please, just find out for me first, okay?"

"Fair point, sometimes it confuses me too." He laughed "But of course I'd help you first, that's a given Rox"

And for the first time since they had stopped talking, Roxanne felt as though she had made progress towards fixing things with Olivia.~

Roxanne had spent the next two hours with Scorpius going over the lists of fourth year topics she would be missing in each of her OWL subjects as well as deciding which sixth years from the tutor lists would be best to go to for each one. The list McGonagall had given consisted of the top two sixth years for each subject taken. It would then be up to the student to decide which sixth year they would rather go to for help and if one was unavailable then they could approach the other.

Scorpius was a true Ravenclaw and top of nearly all his classes, this meant his name was down on Roxanne's tutor list for two out of the five classes she would take. He had said he would be happy to tutor her in Potions and Transfiguration if she needed it. Which he doubted. He then helped her to choose who would be best to help her in the other three classes, so for DADA, she would go to Albus if she needed help, though as the other option was Rose, she didn't need much help deciding. Then for Charms Scorpius suggested she choose another Gryffindor, David Scott and for Care of Magical Creatures, well no help was needed as she would be tutored by either Lorcan or Lysander.

Once she was happy with her choices for tutors, she had Scorpius check the Potions essay she had written earlier, and after a few tweaks, they decided to call it a night.

Trudging back up to her dorm with a tired smile on her face, Roxanne crawled into bed, not even bothered to change out of her clothes manually; she simply transfigured them into pajamas. As she tucked her arm beneath her pillow she felt a foreign material, parchment. Shooting up into a sitting position, she whispered _Lumos _and unfolded the note. Recognising Olivia's elegant font she felt herself fill with hope, which was extinguished as she read it.

**_Rox, _**

**_You can't fix everything._**

**_I'm hurt at what you did but probably more at the fact that you didn't tell me. I waited a whole day but you said nothing. You're supposed to be my best friend._**

**_I don't really have anything else to say to you right now._**

Sighing, Roxanne folded the note, placing it in her bag and crawled back under the covers.~

**A/N: Okay, so we're still unsure what's up with Liv. But soon... **

**So, there was also a little Roxanne/ Scorpius moment. (which will now be known as Scorpianne!- maybe it's already been made up, i don't know :P )**

**Hope it wasn't too cheesy! Let me know what you thought.**

**Oo, and what do you think of Logan? Hot right? Well I hope he was! XD **

**DFTR! **

**Love you all, **

**Cookie xx **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **

**Greetings from Morocco! **

**See how dedicated I am? I was aiming to get out a chap before I came then tell you I wouldn't be back till the 8th and blah but I didn't manage to finish it and didn't want to rush anything... **

**Sooo I've been writing this on my phone and have now stolen my mum's Kindle to upload it (Laptop's at home) Hope you guys appreciate all of this.**

**I'll be back sometime after the 8th and will write the next chap with and amazing tan. **

**Thanks to all of you for sticking with me. I had over a hundred visitors last time I checked! LOVE YOU ALL **

**BUT extra love and virtual kisses to:**

** Professor McGongal~ Thanks again!**

**And Soluneko ~ Keep being talkative! It makes me happy. As for Olivia,I'm shocked too but teens and they're emotions can be a bit crazy even magical ones. we'll find out exactly what's up soon and as for Logan. Well we'll see.. I mean, he does sound pretty hot to me ;) **

**Chapter 7- Tryouts and The Map**

It was Saturday the 6th and four days away from Roxanne's 15th birthday. Not that Roxanne had been thinking about that; Olivia had continued to ignore Roxanne even after she had sent a note in response. Florence had been uncooperative, not focusing on any conversation with Scorpius for longer than five minutes. But Roxanne could tell he had tried to get it out of her as she could see his growing frustration at Olivia's unexplainable behaviour too. For that morning though, Roxanne was determined to forget everything and focus on the time she had off. She would have to finish a few non-OWL assignments and then finish her OWL homework. Though she had tried to complete all her work the day it had been set, like she usually did, she had found OWL work took a lot longer than fourth year work. So, naturally, some had spilled over to the weekend and would take the whole morning up. She also had to visit Albus and David before Monday to check over her DADA and Charms work to ensure she understood it all so far. The Quidditch try-outs for all the Houses would happen today too. Thankfully, Ravenclaw only needed to fill one chaser spot so Roxanne hoped it would be short.~

After breakfast that morning, Roxanne dressed quickly into her Quidditch practice kit. She couldn't understand why Lysander needed anyone other than the Chasers as there were no other free spots, but she didn't argue. She always loved Quidditch practices - even if they were unnecessary.  
"LINE UP!" Lysander shouted out to the surprisingly large group of Ravenclaws gathered to try out for the spot. Ever since Roxanne's and Olivia's first year, they hadn't lost a single game. Though they'd lost the cup a couple times to Gryffindor and Slytherin due to points score, the popularity of the Ravenclaw team had risen and it was no longer a case of Gryffindor v. Slytherin for the cup. Ravenclaw stood a great chance this year, clearly other Eagles agreed.

With the potential chasers in line, Lysander introduced each member of the team to them. He then ordered them into three groups if four.

"Right! You four, you're going to be with Scorpius and Olivia. You guys, go over to Lorcan and Roxanne. You four, you're with me and Callie. Now, you're going to be put through a few drills - typical to the ones we do in practice. At the end of your twenty minute session, the players will recommend the best player on their small team and the final four will take five penalty shots against Olivia, the one with the most shots wins. Got it?" the Chasers all looked slightly bewildered at Lysander as he had spoken quite quickly to them all, eager to get started as he always was with Quidditch. Without giving them time to catch up he kicked off the ground, expecting Callie and his team to follow him into the air, which they did swiftly.~

Lorcan and Roxanne sat together in a goalpost, brooms in their hands watching their assigned group of four take five laps of the pitch as they had instructed. By the time the first two laps were over, Roxanne and Lorcan had narrowed their group down to two mentally judging on their flying abilities and ease in the air. They took the next few minutes to think up a Chaser-style drill to put them through, which they found hard considering neither Roxy nor Lorcan were Chasers. Deciding on something simple and 'Mugglish' on the ground, as they had already seen them fly, Lorcan and Roxy just sat chatting for a further minute, then when the laps were over, they signalled the candidates to descend so they could watch their landings and dismounts from above.

"Shall we?" Lorcan asked with a flutter of his hand, holding it out. She placed her free hand in his giggling and they pushed off the post together expertly holding hands as they descended landing gracefully. The four in their group clapped as they lifted their hands up and mock-bowed. After laughing along with the candidates they explained their 'Mugglish' drill and began throwing Quaffles around randomly at them to test their reactions and catching skills. Blowing the whistle, Lysander gathered his team and potential new chasers.

The candidates stood in a line in front of the team. Lysander asked Scorpius and Liv to call out the name of the best chaser from their group; he named his and Callie's agreed favourite then turned to Roxy and his twin. Lorcan nudged Roxy with his elbow and she looked up at him questioning with her eyes. Realising they hadn't had time to discuss a winner. She had a firm idea in her head but wasn't sure he agreed. **_Are you thinking what I'm thinking?_** She stared at him, raising an eyebrow trying to force the question through her eyes, he only grinned in response. She returned his grin, calling out the name of her favourite as he smiled.~

Liv hovered in front of the goal posts not entirely focused. She couldn't peel her stare away from Lorcan and Roxanne sitting in the stands together watching their candidate take off. Lorcan hit the Quaffle out to him from his seat which he caught easily and Roxanne hi-fived him, grinning as he sat. She rolled her eyes at the couple and concentrated on the boy in front of her about to take a shot.

He feinted to the right and Liv moved to block it changing direction too late as she watched the Quaffle go through the middle hoop she had just left. **_Damn!_** She thought, as she heard Roxy and Lorcan cheer loudest of all the onlookers. Liv glared at Roxanne, mentally pushing out angry thoughts and bitter feelings towards her. She knew Rox wouldn't even be able to see her face let alone feel the mental anger, but Liv felt better for it all the same.~

By the end of the trials the team had a clear new Chaser. It was the boy from Roxanne and Lorcan's team. Oliver Charles. He was a third year but great at his position, in fact he was the only one who had scored against Liv, and though she'd like to pretend she had been distracted, in truth he'd just made a great move. ~

After the morning's trials and an afternoon of studying and work, Roxanne was exhausted. She hadn't had a run in with Olivia and was slightly pleased not to have to deal with that kind of drama on a day off. She ended up outside the Gryffindor common room, hoping to catch Albus and David that evening so she could have Sunday completely free. She stood slightly embarrassed waiting outside for a Gryffindor to come out or go in.

With nothing but her own thoughts to occupy her, Roxanne she realised she'd only been in the 'Lions' Den' once. It was on her first night at Hogwarts. Fred and James had used the Map to find her in case she needed comforting about her House, and although she had felt fine with the twins and Liv, she went back to the common room with them and spent her first night in the care of her cousins and big brother. She had loved spending time with them and initially thought she would be as close as her cousins in Hogwarts as she had been outside. She had been sorely mistaken. During her first year, Roxanne had spoken to very few of her cousins. Of course she shared lessons with Hugo, Lucy and Lily, but they always sat with their Gryffindor friends instead. Roxanne had however, surprisingly spent a lot of time with her eldest cousin in the school, Dominque.

Initially, they had become close by chance during Roxanne's first week at school. She rmebered that night well.  
**_Roxanne pulled on her slippers and picked up her wand. Slowly she crept towards the dorm room door, managing to dodge the various items strewn across the floor by the girls. Placing her hand on the door knob, she wondered if she should just wake Olivia and speak to her instead. _No_. She thought. She wouldn't want to disturb her for something so silly; she just wanted to spend some time with her family. She wanted her brother to comfort her like he had on the first night curled up by the fire. So, with this in mind, Roxanne left the dorm room, common room, and walked the Great Castle halls. She had been walking with her wand dimly lit for about ten minutes when she looked up and realised she was lost. She tried to backtrack but the stairs had taken her to a floor she was unfamiliar with and she didn't know how to. Overwhelmed with emotions; loneliness; fear; panic and in desperate need of comfort, the small, fragile girl collapsed against the stone wall, face buried in her hands and began to cry.  
_****_  
Dominique was on her first Head girl duty of the year. She was roaming the seventh floor contemplating just how she had managed to even become Head girl. She hadn't even been a prefect! And with good reason too, she had just assumed with her track record no teacher in their right mind would recommend her for the role. Not that she was bad as such, she just wasn't the best behaved. She laughed to herself- that was definitely one way to put it. Dominique Gabrielle Weasley was no walk in the park to teach. Sure she was smart, top of most of her classes in fact, but she was opinionated. And wasn't afraid to show it. She also loved pranks just as much as Fred and James did, and vowed she would teach them all she knew before her time at Hogwarts was up. She couldn't have the rest of the Weasley's all become swots like Molly. They needed to have some fun!  
Caught up in her thoughts of pranks and mischief she almost missed the unmistakable sound of small sobs. Turning down the corridor on the seventh floor she came across a small figure crying. Illuminating her wand more brightly in search of the source of the sobs, she simply gave the finger to any portraits that complained - much to their disgust, not that she cared. The enchanting blonde walked over to the small girl slowly as not to frighten her. Seeing the royal blue edged robes she wondered what an Eagle was doing so far from home.  
"Hey, you alright?" She asked softly. Call her a bitch all you like but Dominique Weasley was actually very caring. When she wanted to be.  
The girl looked up, soft hazel eyes shimmering with tears and threw her arms around the crouched girl, unleashing a new bout of sobs into her shoulder._**

"Hey, Hey. Roxy its okay. What's wrong Hun?" Roxanne could only respond in tears so with the small girl still clinging to her, Dominique stood and walked further down the corridor. Stopping to pace as she thought of what she needed. Dominique opened the doors to a room that looked very much like the Burrow's snug. She sat down on the couch by the fire with Roxanne in her lap and waited for her to let it all out.  
After a few minutes Roxanne stopped crying with small hiccups, she wiped her eyes and looked around the room, eyes landing on Dominique's worried blue ones.  
"Is this the Room of Requirement?" She asked in a small voice.  
Dominique nodded and smiled, "Clever girl" and after a few seconds she spoke.  
"Now how about you tell me what's up?"  
Roxanne looked up from her clasped hands and spoke softly. "Well I was feeling homesick and I wanted to speak to Freddie but when I waved today he just waved back and kept walking. I tried to speak to Lil in Charms but she didn't pay much attention either. So I thought if I came at night, they'd have more time for me, like on the first night. Then I got lost. And well that's it really... I just- needed someone. You know?"  
Roxanne trailed off looking back down at her hands, cheeks tinged with a soft picked them up and held them.  
"Look at me. There's nothing wrong with missing home. We all do. I did. But I had Vic to look after me. Freddie and Lil just didn't think about how it'd be for you. They don't know what alone is like because they've always had family around them." She paused willing her cousin to trust her as she trusted the others. "Tell you what, if you ever feel like this again, just come and find me okay?" Roxanne looked up at her cousin and nodded.  
"Dom, why are you being so nice to me?"  
"Hey, I'm not a complete bitch you know"  
"No I don't mean that. You're not a bitch Dom, Rose is a bitch" she grinned "It's just, you could've easily called Fred and then I wouldn't be your problem"  
"Well, Roxy, I admire you. You're the first non-Gryffindor Weasley and I think that's pretty awesome. Plus, you're the coolest of all my little cousins, I couldn't just leave you there all alone."  
Dom grinned at her and held her arms open, Roxanne returned the grin and didn't hesitate to lean in towards her. Trusting her completely.

Dominique had been the Gryffindor wild child, with the brain of a Ravenclaw, the cunning of a Slytherin and none of the kind words of a Hufflepuff. She had always said what she wanted when she wanted and Roxanne had loved her for it. She wasn't afraid to be different and didn't feel like she had anyone to please. Dominique was different, like Roxanne wanted to be and so she spent a lot of time with her. Dom had never seemed to mind her little cousin hanging around and had treated her like the little sister she never had. Roxy really did love Dom and was upset when she had left, as over the year: Roxanne's first and Dominique's last, they had become very close.  
Other than Dominique, Roxanne didn't spend much time with her cousins. Lily was too busy, she hardly ever saw Lucy or Hugo and her other older cousins forgot about her completely. What was weirdest to Roxanne was the way Lily acted. In school, she spoke to her in lessons and corridors, but only briefly. Out of school, Lily continued on like they were still the best of friends they were when they were younger. Always coming over to play Quidditch or just hang out. It annoyed Roxanne that she seemed to be second choice when all her other friends were away. Not that Roxanne had ever said this. She still loved Lily and didn't want to lose her completely or upset her. The only person she'd told was Dominique, who being Dom had just advised her to tell Lily where to shove it, but of course Roxanne being Roxy hadn't.

As she was lost in thoughts of her family and how Hogwarts had changed everything, Roxanne heard Hugo's voice from down the corridor.

"Hey Roxanne!" He called out to her and came by her side. "What are you doing up here?"

"Albus was on my tutor list. Wanted him to check some work. Also a guy called David." she briefly asked the ginger who towered over her, she didn't want him to feel like he had to speak to her because they were relatives.

"Yeah sure" Hugo smiled, not noticing her reluctance, or not caring. "I'll find them for you. "Want to come in?" Hugo asked as he held open the portrait for her.

With not speaking to him much, Roxanne had forgotten just how genuinely nice Hugo was. He was always trying to help people as a child and clearly hadn't stopped. Roxanne kicked herself for not having kept in touch with him and wished she knew her own family better.~

Roxanne held the Marauders Map in one hand, wand illuminated in the other. It was after curfew. She'd run into Fred and James, more than tipsy on their way back from Hogsmead as she stepped out of the portrait. Half-drunk they'd given her the Map so she could get back unseen and collapsed into fits of laughter for no reason at all. She'd just shrugged and pushed them into the common room for their own safety. Using the Map was brilliant! She'd only used it with James or Fred or Lily if they'd felt generous but she'd never been given it to borrow. **_They must really be drunk_**, she thought.~

Sitting in the Ravenclaw Library Roxanne searched for a book on complex duplication charms. She was aiming to make her own working copy of the Map so she could use it anytime. The opportunity was just too great to pass up. After hours and hours of work, Roxanne had two sheets of parchment in front of her.

One: the actual map which marked most people in bed and a few night time couplings she never would have imagined. The second: her own map. The parchment newer and uncreased,showing the blueprints of the Castle and Hogsmead as the original did.  
She had yet to find a way to have people appear on the map and was about to call it a night when, flicking through a copy of 'Nastily Exhausting Charms' did she find the Homonculos charm. According to the book "When this charm is cast onto a map it enables the user to track the moments of every person in the mapped area via a labelled marker". That was it!

With a swish of her wand, she uttered "Homenum Revelio" at the second map and was amazed as dozens of tiny little ink dots slowly appeared until the two maps looked the same in every way other than their covers and colouring. She folded the original map and placed it in her bag to return it to James the next day. She then sat for another hour, her sense of achievement awakening her, charming the map to only show itself after a certain pass phrase was whispered to it as the original Marauders had with theirs.~

Roxanne, now sat in bed curtains drawn, a small ball of magical fire floating in a jar above her head, held a blank folded piece of parchment in her hands. She tried a number of spells that would usually reveal invisible ink or secret inscriptions. Nothing. She then tried phrases whispered to it similar to her actual phrase. Nothing. Finally she whispered "Open Sesame" and grinned as the Muggle reference caused dozens of tiny ink dots to appear across the large piece of parchment, showing her to be exactly where she was. She smirked into the half-light, thinking of how much mischief she could get up to with the Map and for the second time today remembered Dom. She'd be so jealous! Roxanne couldn't count the amount of times Dominique had tried to get a hold of the Map even if only for a night. Tapping her wand to the parchment three times the images disappeared leaving a blank ink stained piece of parchment that she shrunk down considerably and placed in the inside pocket of her robes before extinguishing the light, clambering back into bed and falling into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N:**

**Sooo, what'd you think? Yes/ no?**

**Hope the memory wasn't too long but I LOVE Dominique. She's so badass we'll my version of her is anyway. **

**And waheyyy Roxy has a Map too. Imagine all the possibilities...**

**I'll give you a little something to think about... Next Chapter will be called Extentable Ears and Empty Classrooms...**

**DFTR!**

**Love Cookie. See you when I get back xxx**

**Oh and super sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Writing on your phone then trying to transfer to a Kindle gets kinda annoying after a while. But totally worth it for you guys x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry for the wait. I managed to update the last chapter when I got back, simply because it had topo many noticeable mistakes for me. Though I'm sure there are loads I've missed. **

**Anyway, I'm back now so hopefully that means quicker updates for you :D YAY! **

**Go ahead then... Read it and tell me what you think **

**Love Cookie :) xx**

**Chapter 8- Extendable Ears and Empty Classrooms**

Roxanne woke to the small purr coming from a heavy ball of fluff sitting on top of her chest. It was Ginger, her black and white cat. Yes, Roxanne was aware of the mismatched name and colour. But she was four when she'd gotten him and had been so set on having a Ginger cat called Ginger, the fact that there were no Ginger cats had been disappointing but hadn't occurred to her as a reason to call the cat anything other than her planned name. So she had a black and white cat called Ginger and didn't care in the slightest.  
"Hey Ginge, where've you been?" The cat, as always, answered with a purr and a nudge before getting up and slinking off to the common room where he usually disappeared to for days at a time, going from one comfy spot to another. The cat had become a true "House cat" taking the "House" concept further than any other cat and was often seen cosied up with other Ravenclaws rather than his own owner. So much so, that not many people knew who actually owned him, so depending on who he was with, Ginger was often called different names and sometimes referred to as a female. But as long as he was given attention and a treat every so often, Ginger couldn't care less.

**_Tart_** thought Roxanne as she realised that was probably the most attention she'd get from him in a while.~

Stretching and trudging into the bathroom, Roxanne had a quick shower and changed into shorts and a light hoodie as she didn't plan on leaving the tower today. It looked too cold for that.  
As she sat down pulling on her favourite low top converses, Arianna burst into the room.  
"Scorp's looking for you Rox. He says it's important"  
"Thanks Ari!" she shouted back as the girl practically Apparated from her sight. Deciding Scorpius could wait another 15 minutes, Roxanne took out her potion set and set up a simmering base for one of the more permanent hair fixes Melanie had sent her. As she couldn't stay to complete it, she laid out the ingredients and charmed the equipment to work automatically finishing the simple yet brilliant potion for her. She then cast a protective bubble around the area to be sure it wouldn't be tampered with and to protect the rest of the room in case something went wrong. Realizing her hair was a complete mess, she flicked through her purple bound book and used a new spell that would apparently give her "tight curls to die for" which to Roxanne's pleasure did. She couldn't wait for the potion to work so she wouldn't have to use the spells every day. Not that she was complaining. They were amazing!

By the time Roxanne reached the common room Scorpius was gone. Lorcan and Lysander were playing chess, as they usually did on Sunday afternoons and said they'd had no idea where Scorpius was but that were supposed to tell her to 'find him'. Roxanne left the common room and drew out her Map.  
Oh, she'd find him alright.

Caught up in her eagerness to use the Map, Roxanne had forgotten she wasn't exactly dressed for a Scottish September but continued to walk over to the lake anyway. She spotted Scorpius' brown hair in the distance by the same tree they'd met at on the first day.

Why did he want her to find him here?  
Or did he not want her to find him any more?  
Maybe he'd given up waiting and wanted some alone time?

As she questioned Scorpius' messages she saw a flash of blonde and checked her map. Great. Florence was with him now. Roxanne folded the map and walked around the copse of trees so she wouldn't be seen and could wait for her to leave. She could see them from her new position in a nearby tree but couldn't hear anything. Deciding she might as well listen in, Roxanne threw out an Extendable Ear and sat back coldly~  
After about ten minutes of silence, Scorpius spoke up.  
"Hey Flo?" He began  
"Yes Scorpie?" She answered her voice sickly sweet. Roxanne cringed at the sound.  
"Have you heard anything about Roxanne? You know, maybe from Samantha or something?" He asked. **_Merlin. Subtle isn't he?_** Roxanne thought.  
"Why?" She sounded angry. **_Probably pissed about lack of her in the conversation_**  
"No reason. Just her best friend isn't talking to her and I think it's upsetting her"  
**_Thanks a lot Scor, I now sound like a five year old.  
_** Though if Florence had the answers, she didn't care how she sounded, she wanted to know.

Florence began to laugh. Almost manically.  
"Trust me Scorpius, after what Weasley did I don't think they'll be speaking any time soon" at this, Roxanne sat forwards as if it would help her hear more clearly. She was about to find out...  
"What did she do?"  
"You mean you don't know? I thought you and Scamander were close?"

**_Lysander, Lorcan. What?  
_**"What's it got to do with Ly?"  
"No the other one, Lerman?" **_Bint_**  
Scorpius sighed but continued. "Lorcan. But what's it got to do with him?"  
"Well I can't say for sure but after Weasley slept with him I'm guessing she didn't fess up to Wood. Add on the fact Wood's had it bad for him for years and you've got betrayal and jealousy central. But really she deserves it."  
"When did this happen?"  
"First night back. Didn't even wait around. The slut. I saw her leave his room in the morning, I was looking for you actually bit you must've gone to breakfast early" she shrugged. "I told Sammy and she reckons they've been at it for at least a year, she told me not to tell anyone though or her boyfriend would be pissed she didn't tell him. And you know Sammy. She hates confrontation. Anyway, long story short Weasley's been banging Scamander and didn't tell Wood. Who's basically in love with him. Oh and she heard us talking about them. She ran off crying and didn't go to her next lesson!" She began laughing again recovering enough to speak. "Told you she was a slut. Merlin, she's two years younger than him too. Eugh. Scamander must be desperate, I mean he's decent. He could do way better..."

She'd heard enough. She wanted to run to Olivia and tell her the truth. She wanted to hex Florence. Samantha too. She wasn't sleeping with Lorcan! Stupid Bridgewater! She paused atempting to calm herself. _**Rushing into this won't help you Rox. If you run to Liv now, denying every thing she won't believe a word of it. You're a Ravenclaw. Think.**_Roxanne calmed herself enough to think clearly. She needed a plan, but first she'd have to speak to Scorpius.~

Sitting in the common room alone Roxanne stared at the Map. She watched the dot labelled 'Scorpius Malfoy' speed toward the tower. She folded it away and walked towards the door in anticipation of his arrival. The moment he entered, she grabbed his arm and led him to a secret corridor she'd found on the Map. Once they were behind the tapestry Roxanne half-led, half-dragged him along the passage to a disused part of the castle. She found an old classroom and pulled him inside. Silencing and locking the door behind her. She turned her back to the door and leant against it sighing.  
"Jeez, Rox, if you wanted a snog you only had to ask" he said placing his arms either side of her head and leaning his face towards her. She knew this was just typical Scorpius, flirting and cocky but she couldn't help the breath hitch in her throat as he leaned over her to whisper in her ear.  
"I have some good news and some bad news" he said pulling away and looking into her eyes. She flicked her wand behind him and pushed him back into the chair she'd just conjured.  
"Before you say it…No Scorp I'm not about to take advantage of you" she added as he had smirked at her actions.  
She conjured a chair of her own. "I just needed to talk to you"  
"Good. I needed to talk to you too. Like I said. I have news. What first?"  
"Good" she answered automatically.  
"Well Olivia thinks you're a slut for sleeping with Lorcan for about a year now and not telling her. She probably also thinks you're a bitch because she likes him and you've been shagging your best friend's crush?" The last part came out as a question as the idea of Olivia and Lorcan had never come to Scorpius' mind.  
"Yeah I know. I heard" Roxanne answered. Smiling slightly at his summary and the fact this was the 'good' news.  
"Bad news?" She asked before he could realise that she'd 'heard'. "I may be dating the hot love child of a Troll and a Goblin" he answered.  
She grinned. "I feel so proud" ~

Scorpius and Roxanne sat in the empty classroom for a further hour and a half discussing how to best speak to Olivia and how to coax her into believing them. They then discussed how to solve Scorp's love life. AKA how to break up with Florence Bridgewater. They'd address the Olivia situation on Monday night and hopefully by Tuesday afternoon Scorpius would be a free man and Rox would have Liv back.  
"We need to get to bed." Roxanne yawned. Scorpius, never off form responded within seconds.  
"First Lorcan now me? I'll have you know I'm a happily taken man Weasley" he smirked.  
"Technically I fell asleep on you that night. So it was never Lorcan. Wonder what Florence would say. Should we find out Malfoy?" She smirked back at him in a manner only he could usually achieve and reached for the door.  
She felt his hands close around her waist as she was pulled back towards him. Her hand, still on the door, pulled it open letting it slam shut as she lost her grip and ended up trapped around the middle on Scorpius' lap.  
"Shhh!" She laughed, scrambling up to check the corridor, her charm had obviously worn off and she didn't want to be caught in a disused classroom with Scorpius 'hottest-guy-in-the-school' Malfoy. She'd had enough sex rumours for one day.  
"Shit" she whispered as she watched Filch round the corner and Mrs Norris round the opposite one. She didn't need her Map to see that they were both walking towards the classroom.  
She turned to Scorpius whispering loudly "Hide!"~

Argus Filch stood in the doorway, he saw nothing other than two soft chairs and a desk against the wall. The bottom of the desk was cut off, like a toilet cubicle, so if anyone were hiding beneath it, he'd see their feet. No one in here. He turned to the animal at his feet.  
"I can't see anyone, my love" his rasp echoed across the seemingly empty cat, Mrs Norris, whom most suspected was actually some poor transfigured witch that Filch was incapable of restoring to her former glory, meowed at him and left the room. The soft click of the door was heard and shuffling footsteps retreated down the hall.  
"Is he gone?" Scorpius whispered from his hiding place under the desk. Roxanne was sitting in his lap levitating them off the floor so they're bodies couldn't be seen from underneath the gap. It wasn't her best hiding place but had been Scorpius' idea and with a single desk in an otherwise empty class there hadn't been many options.  
"Yeah" Roxanne sighed with relief, releasing the spell and regretting it as she came crashing down onto his lap a second after he'd hit the cold stone floor.  
"SORRRY!" she whispered as loudly as she dared, clambering off his lap as he winced.  
"Rox, lay off those pies okay?" He teased recovering and standing. She punched him in the gut and left the room as he doubled over in pain, laughing despite himself.~

The rest of Sunday evening flew by. Roxanne spent some time tending to her potions and then joined the gathering of the boys, Olivia, Arianna, Lena and Scarlett. This time she noticed the intensity of Liv's glares increased when she sat next to or teased Lorc so she subtly moved nearer to Scorpius as if to show there was nothing going on. This didn't bode well either, because soon, Florence joined the group and started a Roxanne Weasley hate campaign of her own. Her tactic that night, get in as many insults into the conversation as possible.

When Lysander asked about Roxanne's OWL lessons, Florence laughed, quickly telling them Roxanne probably hadn't done any work because she was too busy 'stupidly flirting with Logan' or 'trying to' as Florence had put it.

Rox just grinned at her attempt to embarrass her, "Actually, we finished ahead of the entire class." Roxanne paused, "But really Florence, don't you think it would be better for your grades if you spent less time watching me and more working. Or well, _trying to _at least?"

Florence huffed, momentarily put off her Anti-Roxanne Efforts and went back to playing with Scorpius' hair. From across the circle the girl in their dorm giggled and Roxanne was sure she saw a faint smile on Olivia's lips.~

Monday passed with a similar vigour, almost as if everything were leading up to the events that would unfold that evening.

Roxanne only had one OWL lesson that day which meant that in every other lesson of hers she had to deal with being ignored and glared at by Liv. It was almost enough to push her to stand and shout that she had not slept with Lorcan, or for anyone that matter! However, Roxanne reasoned mentally that would go down particularly well with any of her teachers and she knew the only way to really convince Olivia was to wait. Roxanne laid back in her Astronomy class on the cushioned floor identifying and recording constellations on her map worrying as to whether or not her and Scorp's plan would work out. She had just finished marking Sagittarius on the chart when Professor Grayson shouted out to the class, "Alright, that's it for today. I want those charts finished by next week!" the class mumbled in relative agreement as they filed out but Roxanne knew there would only be a handful of students- her included- who actually completed their charts.~

Roxanne entered the common room, bypassing her dorm mates calling her over, "Sorry guys. No time!". She dumped her school bags and slipped out of her robe quickly pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail. Checking the time on her watch she realised she still had another ten minutes before the plan was due to start. Instead of sitting and calming herself as she probably should have, she made her way up to the seventh floor early. Walking down the hall she ran her hand across the smooth, cold stone and sunk down to the floor, holding her legs to her chest, hoping she would have her friend back soon. Being without Olivia, was like a piece of her was missing. She just wanted to be able to come back to the common room after a shitty lesson and rant freely. She wanted to be able to compare notes on Mel's charms and potions. She wanted to be able to sit with her on her bed on a Saturday, draw the curtains and spend the night talking and giggling like they did every so often. She just… wanted her back. The girl who she was closer to than her own family. The girl who understood her better than anyone. The girl who always had been and always would be her best friend. She hoped.~

It was getting late and as Scorpius began to walk down the seldom used corridor, the torches blew out. he lit his wand and ignored the paintings' protests. Unbeknownst to him, the view in front of him was a view very similar to the one Dominique had had down the seventh floor corridor all those years ago. He could hear quiet sobs and make out the shape of a girl sitting against the wall tucked into herself. The differences now? The girl was bigger, her body and face matured. Instead of the frizz of her first years, her hair fell in curls over her arms and shimmered slightly in the soft wandlight. this time she wasn't crying as much, the hysterical tears replaced with small hiccups. Other than that, not much had changed. Roxanne was sat yet again, crying to herself because she was lonely. Yet again, she'd been let down by someone who she cared about. But again, Roxanne had someone willing to help. Someone who cared about her too, coming to her aid.

She felt a light hand on her shoulder and knew it was time. Scorpius took her hand and pulled her up. He brushed away tears she hadn't even realised she'd been shedding and pulled her towards him. She was too preoccupied to notice how close they were, or how softly yet strongly he held her. How much warmer and happier she felt with him. She just concentrated on the steady beat of his heart and tried to believe it would work. She felt his chin move on the top of her head, "You'll get her back Rox". Somehow when Scorpius said it, she believed it.

A moment later, Scorpius pulled away and Roxanne noticed how cold everything seemed without him. His hands remained on her shoulders and he looked her in the eye.

"You ready?" he asked, smiling encouragingly.

"I guess" she smiled back at him.

"Good. Then let's get this done" ~

**A/N:**

**Okay so that felt shorter than usual but not by much... I think. Hope you enjoyed it and got your fix of Scorpianne chapter called, The Plans... Pretty obvious there really. Stay tuned. **

**Hope you liked it and DFTR, they make me happy :D **

**Love Cookie x **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry I've been away for so long, I'll try for another chap by the end of the week to make up to you all :***

**I think there's a slight change in chapter title from what I promised, but not much :D **

**Thank you, yes you, for keeping with me and still reading this, hoping I haven't bored anyone yet and that you're all doing okay!**

**Special thanks though, to Professor McGonagal, my constant reviewer :') Love You Lots! **

**Anyway enough of my love, enjoy the chap and tell me what you think, as always... suggestions are welcome!**

**P.S: I've got quite a bit of Liv POV here so you understand her reasons. Hope it's believable!**

**Chapter 9- Plan One**

Olivia hadn't gone to dinner that evening. She had told her friends she wasn't in truth, she hadn't wanted to see Roxanne- or any of her other friends for that matter. They kept bugging her about talking to Roxy. They just couldn't understand why she was so angry with her. They didn't realise how hurt she felt because Roxanne wasn't as close to them as she was to her. To them, even if Roxanne had slept with Lorcan, it wouldn't be their business until Roxy was ready to tell them, but to Olivia, it was two girls had always shared everything with one another. And it hurt. Maybe even more than the fact that it was Lorcan she had slept with. What hurt Olivia the most was that Roxy hadn't told her. Most of their other friends were doubtful that the 'liason' even happened, especially considering the fact that the source was Samantha and Florence. They told Olivia frequently she should know better but none of them had seen what she had seen.

None of them had seen Roxanne sneak into the dorm in the early hours of the first day back wearing yesterday's robes. What other explanation could there be? At the time she had ignored it, but after over hearing Florence and Samantha it all made sense. Olivia had waited the whole day for Roxanne to tell her but she hadn't. After that Olivia couldn't take any more and hated the fact that Roxanne would hide something like that from her. How could she?

As much as she loved Roxanne (Yes, she still loved her) she wasn't sure if she could forgive her. Lorcan had been her first and continual crush for so long now. What made it worse was that the night before their fourth year began, once Lily had fallen asleep, Roxanne had promised she would help her to get him to notice her more. Well, notice her in a more than friendly way at least. Roxanne had promised that and had then slept with him the next day.

She hadn't wanted to believe it. At first she wasn't so sure. She had let her emotions take control as they often did and thought she had been stupid. She had planned to apologise on the weekend when they'd have time to talk things through but after seeing them on the Quidditch pitch, she no longer felt like she'd been stupid. She felt angry. The way they laughed and brushed hands with each other; the way he took her hand in his and held it as she landed; the way they high-fived or hugged at any opportunity. **_Just excuses to touch him _** she thought bitterly. Yet, she knew that those were the things she wished he'd do with her. Not her best friend, who by the way still played dumb as if she'd done nothing wrong!~

After sitting in the common room alone for an hour Olivia was joined by her dorm mates who huddled around her and began chatting excitedly. She didn't know what they were talking about because she didn't care to listen. She did however, notice when they attempted to call Roxanne over to join them. Olivia was about to stand and leave when Roxanne declined and sped up the stairs to the dorm. Minutes later she emerged and left the common room, clearly in a hurry. Usually Olivia would know where she was going and what she had done that day but she didn't care now. She was probably off to meet Lorcan anyway. No point caring about someone who was rushing off to do something that had broken your heart.

The thought of Roxanne and Lorcan together in some empty classroom somewhere made Olivia sick. She tried not to imagine them together but she just couldn't get the images out of her mind. She left the group unnoticed and went for a lie down. It was probably getting late now and everyone would be done with dinner. The halls would be empty. Maybe she should go for a walk to clear her mind. She looked at the clock and realised she was supposed to have met Scorpius ten minutes ago. He had approached her at break wanting to talk, she'd brushed him off but agreed to meet him later. Scorpius had been a good friend to her, there was no reason to ignore him because he still spoke to Roxanne. She rushed out of the room and made her way up to the seventh floor hoping he had waited.~

"She's not coming, look she's in the dorm" Roxanne pointed to the dot labelled Olivia Wood and sighed. **_So much for the plan._**

Scorpius rubbed her shoulders soothingly silently cursing Liv for hurting Roxanne even more than she already had. "She'll come Rox. She said she would."

Roxanne just sighed again and started at the map in her hands, not really looking at it. Out of the corner of her eye, the dot she'd been concentrating on just seconds ago began to move, quickly.

"Scorp, she's coming. She's running here!" Roxanne's face lit up as she allowed the feeling of hope to wash over her.

"Told you." He childishly poked her tongue at him and she smiled. Merlin, he loved it when she smiled. "Okay you go in, I'll see you soon" he kissed her cheek and pushed her gently through the doors and into the Room of Requirement. Roxanne climbed up the rope ladder in the room and laid down on the dark canopy suspended in the air, hands on the edge and head leaning over in anticipation. The ladder disappeared. She'd needed a perch to watch from and the Room had provided.

She closed her eyes. Scorpius had kissed her on the cheek before she'd entered. He'd kissed her. His lips had been so warm and soft against her cheek and in that moment, she'd wanted to turn and kiss him. Merlin, what was wrong with her? Scorpius was her best friend. (Especially because of the Olivia situation). He wasn't even single for Merlin's sake! Not that she was his type… Roxanne shook her head, why was she even thinking that? The kiss had been friendly. It didn't mean anything to him. No reason to think about it. Then why couldn't she stop? She sighed, a different sigh, unlike the frustrated, tired sighs she'd become used to. This was a dreamy sigh a sigh filled with a longing she hadn't even realised she had. A sigh Roxanne didn't even mean to make, and a sigh that almost gave her away as Olivia walked in.~

"Scorpius, why are we even here?" Olivia questioned as she was led into the Room.  
"I needed to talk to you." He answered shortly, watching the door close behind them.  
Olivia looked up at Scorpius. He seemed flustered. His cheeks tinged with pink like he'd just been embarrassed. She watched as he took a deep breath, closing his eyes and settling his expression. The pink left his cheeks and he had a determined glint in his eyes. She was about to ask him what they needed to talk about when she noticed something in the centre of the room glowing faintly. She walked over to it.

"Wha-"  
"A pensive Liv. There are things I need you to see. But first, I do want to talk to you"  
She sat down on the chair knowing it would probably be about Roxanne. She'd probably asked him to speak to her but Olivia didn't care. She was tired of fighting it, she'd listen and then continue to pretend like Roxanne didn't exist tomorrow.  
Sighed sinking into the chair and closing her eyes like she was in a Muggle therapy session.  
"Go Ahead."  
"What's the real reason you're not talking to her?"  
"Who?"  
"You know who" Scorpius couldn't help but smirk at Olivia making a Voldermort joke. He expected her to be difficult but as the smile disappeared from her face, she began to talk.  
"Do I have confidentiality?" he simply nodded, not wanting to interrupt her.~

Olivia breathed deeply and began her story.  
"Okay well, I've liked Lorcan for a while now. Don't ask me how long, it's quite embarrassing really. Anyway, of course Rox knew, she was the one who helped me realise it actually. I denied it at first, but _of course_ she was right. I really liked him. Like. I still do. You know about our tree house tradition right? Of course you do. So, the night before the start of the year, we were up talking, just me and Rox. Lily'd fallen asleep, not that she'd be interested. And we were talking about it, she convinced me to do something about it. Told me she'd help me too, you know, talk to him about it, that sort of thing. I never once thought it was probably because she didn't want him to slip out that they were fucking each other." She laughed shortly. More sad than angry, she continued. "So anyway, back at school I was meant to come meet her first night, wanted to give her something but I fell asleep. She must've been in the common room with him and figured it was safe to go off to his when I didn't come down. She came in early that morning. That's how I knew it was true. She'd got showered and got changed but she'd already been in her uniform. It didn't make sense. At the time I didn't even give it a second thought. But then after I heard it from Samantha and your girlfriend, I pieced it together. I didn't want to believe it, I really didn't Scor, but then I watched them. _Really_ watched them. She's always flirting; touching him; I mean the flying down holding hands bullshit? Of course they're together. But the point is, I could take it if she'd told me. I'm not in _love_ with him. It's the fact she didn't tell me. She's been fucking him in secret for a year. _A year._ We share everything Scor. She's my best friend. Well, she was. So if she couldn't trust me, why should I trust her?"

Olivia breathed out deeply afraid if she continued she'd cry. No, she wouldn't cry, it was Roxanne who'd betrayed her, she'd have to deal with it. Olivia wouldn't let it get to her, not again. Again she exhaled shakily and looked Scorpius in the eye.  
"Did she tell you?"  
Scorpius paused. "No. She didn't tell me anything because there's nothing to tell. She's not with Lorcan, Liv. That morning you saw her coming back? I can explain it. Just let me show you"  
Scorpius pulled out a small vial and held it out to her. Olivia watched the floating sliver wisps entranced. She allowed him to direct her over to the pensive and pull out the stopper.  
"Are these hers?" Olivia asked still staring at the memory in the vial.  
"Yes" Scorpius replied, emptying the vial into the swirling pool of the pensive and stepping backwards. He didn't want to force her but he really hoped she'd watch.~

Olivia stood watching the events unfold in front of her.

_"You can't be tired already Rox?" Scorpius teased. "You know guys I think Roxy here should stay awake with us for a little longer. I think it's about time we checked out your personal dorm Lorc" he grinned.  
Lorcan agreed and stood leading them to his dorm, "It's unfair you know? Girls are allowed in our dorms after hours but we're not allowed in theirs. It's sexist"  
"For a Ravenclaw you can be pretty dense Lorc. It's because as females we are the superior gender, therefore we can be trusted more than you cavemen"  
"Cavemen?" Scorpius asked confused at the muggle term.  
"It's a muggle thing Scor. But anyway Rox I know you hate to be wrong but there are plenty of girls that I wouldn't class as superior or more trust worthy. They'd be more likely to attack you than a boy would."  
"Fair point, but I hardly class Samantha the slut or her type as female. They're another species entirely"  
The boys laughed at Roxanne's particularly accurate assessment of Samantha Jones and her followers in the sixth year.  
"Honestly she's so thick I don't understand how she's a Ravenclaw. I mean, Nev asked me to tutor her in Herbology this year. Can you believe that? She's two years older than me" _

Olivia felt herself laugh and her anger dissipate. She watched the twins fight over the title of best looking and Lysander leave. Of course she knew Roxanne would never give her memories to Scorpius if she and Lorcan then started making out, she still couldn't help but think Scorpius would also leave and then Lorcan and Rox would be alone.

_ Roxanne joined Scorpius on the floor as Lorcan lifted his trunk onto the bed to unpack.  
"You could levitate it you know?"  
"I think he just wants to show you his new muscles" Scorpius whispered. "Don't you Lorc?" he spoke more loudly. _

Olivia frowned.

_"Don't I what?" Lorcan asked over his shoulder as he began to unpack.  
"Want to show off your new muscles to Roxy?" Scorpius grinned.  
"Scorp let's not get jealous. You have a girlfriend so what would it matter if I wanted to show off to Roxy over here? Besides if I really wanted to show my muscles I'd just do this."  
Lorcan grinned at his friend and pulled off his shirt to reveal a tanned and well-built chest, complete with a six pack that Roxanne knew hadn't been there before the summer.  
"Nice abs Lorc" Roxanne commented. Not even blushing at the familiar sight of Lorcan's upper body that she'd seen numerous times before in the Quidditch changing rooms after games.  
"Thanks Rox." Lorcan poked his tongue out at Scorpius and turned to continue his unpacking, sending different objects zooming around the room. _

Olivia began to wonder why Rox had given her this memory at all. A lot of that sounded very much like flirting to her and the fact that they had joked about Lorcan showing off to Roxy seemed as though they knew something Olivia didn't. She tried to pull out of the memory, feeling her anger rise again. She found she couldn't leave the memory and folded her arms as she watched in frustration.

_Scorpius pulled Roxanne onto his lap just as Lorcan's shoes flew towards her to the back of the room. "Watch it." She laughed.  
Settling in Scorpius' lap Roxanne felt herself relax into the warm arms that now encircled her waist and rested on her stomach.  
"So Scorp, who's the new girl toy, sorry… I mean friend, of course."  
"Ha Ha very original, and she's called Florence, Bridgewater, know her?"  
"Yeah, another bimbo I'm to tutor this year. Potions I think. Hangs with Samantha? She's a fifth year though isn't she? Not too young?"  
"She does indeed but nope." Scorpius answered, popping the 'p'. "There's not much age difference between us. She's oldest in her year, 16 tomorrow and I won't be seventeen until August so technically we'll be the same age." She could almost feel Scorpius smile behind her.  
"Oh yeah, you're an August baby. Aw. You planning on anything special for a birthday treat?" Roxanne turned and winked at him.  
"I took her out to Diagon Alley before school started for an early thing but really I haven't bothered too much. Only been dating for a couple weeks. Wait, your birthday's September right? Umm… the 10__th__?"  
"Yep, can't wait, fifteen just seems so much better than fourteen."  
"You won't feel any different but you're right. It sounds much older and mature. Though you're pretty mature for your age already. Well…"  
"When I want to be?"  
"Precisely."_

Olivia watched her best friend sit and fall asleep, so comfortable in Scorpius' lap. She realised Roxanne hadn't been flirting with Lorcan, it was part of the banter she shared with them all. She was so close to them that she felt comfortable enough to be alone with them, to joke about their bodies and attractiveness. She smiled. Roxy hadn't betrayed her. She hadn't even known what she'd done because she hadn't done anything. She'd even left the memories with Lorcan taking off his shirt to show Olivia that she had nothing to hide. Roxanne truly had done nothing wrong and she felt terrible. She'd been so caught up in her own insecurities, she'd believed Samantha and Florence over her first and best friend. She sighed and hoped Roxanne could forgive_ her.~_

Olivia felt a tugging sensation as she was pulled out of the memory. She fell into Scorpius' arms as she cried.

"I'm a horrible person… it was all lies and I believed it!" Scorpius held a crying girl for the second time that night. He soothed her and got her to sit on the sofa. She calmed and looked at him lower lip quivering. She looked so young. So scared.

"She won't forgive me. She tried to explain and I called her a slut, Scorp. A slut! Like Samantha and Florence. That's what I said. How could I?" he looked serious for a moment and she worried that she was right and he didn't have the heart to agree. Of course she was right. Roxanne must hate her, she'd been a bitch. She felt tears forming in her eyes and sniffed.

Scorpius stood, "No need for that. It's okay Liv." Before she could answer him he left her alone in the room. She began to leave after him but the door disappeared.~

"Boo!" Roxanne put her hands on Liv's shoulders suddenly and felt her jump quickly beneath them.  
Roxanne enveloped the stunned girl in a hug.  
"Gotcha" she whispered.  
"S-sorry" was all Olivia could say as her tears spilled over and she hugged Roxanne back fiercely.  
Roxanne pulled away, her own eyes shimmering, the girls looked at each other's teary faces and laughed together both thinking how stupid they'd been.  
"I love you, Rox"  
"Love you too, Liv"

And with that, the two girls became best friends again, knowing they had never really been anything else.~

The girls had left the Room together and ended up in the kitchens for a late night snack. Roxanne had discovered the entrance using the Map earlier but had never been inside. She and Olivia were both shocked to find three elves crowding their feet asking them what they wanted. They all wore brightly coloured clothes and had smiles on their faces as they magically washed dishes and began preparing for breakfast in the morning.

"We has not seen you two in the kitchens before. What cans we get you miss? We cans make anything you want." a small elf in a bright pink dress asked Roxanne.

"No need to call me miss. My name's Roxanne. Roxanne Weasley and this is Olivia Wood. Could we have some cookies and milk please?"

"Yes miss. Of course miss" The little elf rushed off and ran around chattering about another Weasley coming to eat in the kitchens. She paused as if she'd forgotten something and clicked her fingers, making a picnic table appear in front of the girls. They laughed slightly and sat across the table from each other. Seconds later their order appeared in front of them and they began dipping the cookies into their glasses as they did when they were children.

The girls sat eating and talking, catching up on the parts of each other's lives that they'd missed over the last few days. Roxanne told Olivia about her OWL classes and even mentioned her hot new potions partner, sorely missing the girl talk she'd been deprived of. Olivia talked about how miserable lessons had been without Rox and then became excited over the realisation that Lorcan was in fact still single. Roxanne renewed her promise of help and eventually the girls ambled to bed, stomachs full and happy to be back to normal.

**A.N: Really hope that wasn't too cheesy...**

**DFTR! x **


End file.
